Candy is Dandy, But Liquor is Quicker (A Swan Queen Fanfic)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: Emma is called to The Rabbit Hole to take a very drunk Regina home. This was the result of Tumblr prompts. Please read opening notes.
1. Chapter 1

**SQ Prompt (from 3 different anons)**  
There must be something about **Drunk!Regina** that intrigues people because I got 3 different requests. They varied just a little. One anon wanted Drunk!Regina turns into Jealous!Regina. One wanted Drunk!Regina to disclose her feelings for Emma and the third person wanted Drunk!Regina coming on to Emma with smut. Haha. 3rd Anon, I hope you don't mind, but I can't write the smut at this time because Emma would not take advantage of Drunk!Regina. However I am leaving this fic open for possible Swan Queen Sexy time in the future. How's that? For now, I hope you enjoy Drunk!Regina.

* * *

"Hey, Sheriff..." Emma heard Charlie Gibson over her cell phone from The Rabbit Hole. "I need you to come on down here."

"Oh no, Charlie, not again." Emma was thinking that a bar fight had broken out or that someone might be getting harassed. "I'm off duty, anyway. Call the station." She steered the bug around a corner and was looking forward to spending the night watching a Star Wars marathon with Henry at home. Thankfully, Hook was not going to be around tonight. She had gotten tired of trying to explain the concept of Star Wars, outer space and light sabers to a pirate from Fairytale Land. He didn't much care for the franchise anyway.

"That's what I did, but I asked them to patch me through to your phone. This is a special case, Sheriff, which I figured you'd be particularly interested in. The Evil Que… er… mayor's here and she's had a few…"

"I'm on my way, Charlie." Emma didn't have to think twice. As soon as she heard that this was about Regina, nothing else mattered. Speeding up and shifting the bug into 4th gear, all kinds of thoughts came into her head. What was Regina doing at The Rabbit Hole? If she wanted a drink, she could have gone to Granny's. Or she could have stayed home! Her apple cider packed quite a wallop and Emma spoke from experience.

Parking her car, she cut the engine, slammed the door and collected herself to coolly walk through the bar's doors. Her gaze hit Charlie's and he nodded over to the end of the counter where Regina sat, hunched forward with a collection of shot glasses in front of her. _Holy hell!_

Perching herself beside the brunette she folded her hands on the bar top, but before she opened her mouth, Regina spoke first with a smirk. "Well, if it isn't Sheriff Sexy Buns."

Emma snorted. "Okay…" _Sexy buns?_

"Don't think I don't know that you know what everyone else in this town doesn't know." Emma opened her mouth and blinked in confusion but thankfully did not have to wait long for an explanation, as Regina leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, "That you wear those tight skinny jeans _on purpose_ to show off that magnificent ass of yours." The sheriff could smell the alcohol on her breath but the feel of it in her ear sent tingles shooting down to that supposedly magnificent ass.

"Um… Regina, did you drink all of this yourself?"

"Yes," Regina admitted proudly and gestured to the shot glasses. "Do you not like the pyramid, I'm building?" Then, without waiting for an answer she shouted over the music, "Charlie! Another one! And bring Miss Swan something to." Regina happily requested, while Emma leaned back and signaled to Charlie with a wave at her neck that no additional drinks were needed.

"So, what made you want to come out here and drink yourself into a stupor, Regina?"

"Oh please… this is NOT a stupor. I'll GIVE you a stupor. Charlie, give me FIVE more!"

Emma bit the inside of her cheek to keep from chuckling because Regina, drunk, was… kind of adorable. Her guard was down and for all purposes, though Emma was unsure of what brought the woman out here, Regina was not a depressed or violent drunk. This was just another side of the brunette that she was getting a glimpse into. She eyed the woman closely and tried her question again. "So why are you not drinking at home? Your apple cider IS some of the best I've ever tasted."

Regina let out a short laugh. "What kind of depressed person would I be if I just sat home alone drinking? At least here, there's sensory stimulation. I can watch people, the people that I've cursed, along with myself."

"Regina…"

"No. I'm over it."

"Obviously not."

"You know, it's just that… no matter how hard I try… I just can't seem to find it… that damn happy ending." Regina looked up. "Hey Charlie! Oh, never mind…" In a tornado of purple smoke she summoned the bottle of whiskey from the shelf. Charlie looked over in astonishment and then at Emma whose brow crinkled and she held a hand out to him. "Put it on my tab, Charlie." Regina took the top shot glass down from her stack and poured amber liquid into it. Then she passed it to Emma, "Come on, Miss Swan. Drink up."

Regina poured a second glass and held it up for a toast, so Emma could do nothing but follow. They clinked glasses and Regina smiled, "Um… to us." Then she belted it back and Emma, not sure what to do with hers, threw the liquid over her shoulder and accidentally hit Leroy as he was walking by, who let out a yelp at the liquid's contact.

"Damn, I'm sorry, Leroy."

"Geez, sister. Next time, warn me before you do that and I'll open my mouth." Emma looked over and Regina just seemed amused by the scene in front of her, none the wiser. Charlie threw him a towel and he was wiping his face with it as he was walking away.

"Funny, little, grumpy midget."

"I think he prefers 'dwarf'."

"Dwarf, midget, leprechaun… whatever."

Emma couldn't help the chuckle then. "Regina, let's say we get you home."

"Oh? And what will we do there?" She turned fully to Emma and tried to set her elbow on the counter and missed, and caught herself a little sluggishly but not too badly. She set her elbow on the bar and propped her chin in her palm and smiled flirtatiously at Emma.

The sheriff had thought she misread the mayor's body language until Regina placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed. _Holy shit! _Regina had just come on to her and damned if she wasn't a little… excited, but she kicked herself into remembering that the mayor was sloshed.

"Um… let's find out, okay?" The blonde grabbed Regina's hand off her leg but didn't quite let it go just yet. Had she ever held Regina's hand before? "Come on, let's go." Emma slipped off the stool and Regina came willingly with her.

Once outside, the fresh cool night air felt good against her skin and she watched Regina pull her hand from hers and twirl around euphorically.

"It feels so GOOD out here!"

"Regina, careful. Do NOT make yourself dizzy. You CANNOT puke in my car."

"Oh, Emma!" Regina was opening her long coat and fanning it outward and inward and then she unbuttoned that third button, which always looked a bit too stretched over her breasts, and began doing that with her blouse. Emma gulped involuntarily. _Jesus Christ._ "Are you hot?" Then Regina chuckled, shaking her head. "Of course you're hot. You've always been hot."

Emma's mouth hung open and she shook her head at that revelation. She watched as Regina leant forward bending over the hood of the bug and her cleavage made a dazzling appearance since in her current position her breasts were pushed tightly together. Emma huffed in frustration and opened her door. "Can you manage to get in the car, Regina?" _…by yourself so I don't have to touch you?_

"Yes, sheriff. I think I can manage. No need to handcuff me. Unless you want to."

Again her jaw dropped. The woman wasn't making any sense and still she was affecting Emma in unusual ways. All of a sudden, thinking about handcuffing Regina was the only thing she was capable of doing; handcuffing her bent over the car, with her pelvis pressed up against the mayor's bottom. "Regina, just get in the car."

As they drove through town toward Regina's house, Emma noticed her passenger was quiet. She had tried not to look over too much and had thought maybe Regina had passed out until she heard her rich voice, low and quiet. "Why are you with him?" Emma spared a glance over and found herself being studied by the brunette. "Hook. Why are you with him?"

Emma scanned the road in front of her, searching for an answer that seemed unreachable. She suddenly couldn't grasp why she was with him. He told her he loved her. He told her he wanted her and that she was special. She liked being told she was special. She liked having her hand held. She liked being kissed and she liked not being alone. But why him? She didn't want to think about it anymore because she was afraid of the answer; that it really could have been anyone and there was nothing particularly special about him.

"You're too good for him, you know. He doesn't deserve you."

Emma opened her mouth to say something and turned toward Regina but then immediately faced front again, pressed the clutch down and shifted to a higher gear accelerating so she could get Regina home quicker.

Pulling into the driveway, she got out and rounded the car, but thankfully Regina was getting out on her own. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. However, when the mayor moved to close the door she swayed and almost fell and Emma sprang into action catching her around the waist and then they were hugging each other; Emma's arms were wrapped around her waist and Regina's were circled around her neck. When she felt a hand thread through the hair at the nape of her neck intimately, she pulled back as if electrically zapped and Regina was staring back at her, their lips a hair's breath away. The blonde was stunned speechless and motionless. What's more is she could feel her nipples betray her by hardening under her clothes. That never happened to her even while she was kissing Hook and all she was doing was holding Regina up to keep her from falling on her cute little ass. _Oh great! Now I think her ass is cute?_

Emma pulled her head back and angled her lips upward to blow the wayward lock of golden hair from her face. "Regina, we've got to get you inside. Can you walk? Because I don't feel much like carrying you." She was already learning that having the woman in her arms was doing crazy things to her mind.

"I can do you one better, Emma." Regina gathered her close and they were hugging again, their chins lying on each other's shoulder and Emma closed her eyes to savor this moment for the brief time it would last. In a whirl of purple smoke, Regina transported them into her bedroom. "Ta da!"

Emma looked around as this was the first time she had ever been in Regina's bedroom before. "Nice."

"Yes. It's very comfortable." Regina shrugged her coat and scarf off and threw them carelessly down on the chaise by the window. "Though I don't spend a lot of time in here; just sleep."

And that brought Emma's attention to the bed; the very big bed. She gulped and caught her bottom lip between her teeth, worrying it, as her brow furrowed. She heard the sound of a zipper and her focus shifted from the bed to Regina who had already taken her blouse off and was stepping out of her slacks that had pooled at her feet. In all her glory, Mayor Regina Mills, formerly the Evil Queen, stood in the sexiest, raciest, skimpiest electric blue bra and panty set Emma had ever seen. The woman looked like a Victoria's Secret model; her expensive underwear, while scant, also managed to look classy and tasteful.

Emma opened her mouth but only a choked sound came out, which grabbed Regina's attention. With an alluring 'come-hither' smile, the older woman placed her hands on her hips confidently and modeled her underwear. "Do you like it? It's my favorite set."

"I…" Emma gulped. "I'll be right back. Finish getting dressed or undressed..." the blonde babbled and then shook her head, "… or dressed… your pajamas." She raced out of the bedroom and down the stairs into the kitchen. It took her a few minutes but she found a tall glass and filled it with water. Then she went back to gratefully find Regina buttoning up her rose colored pajama top over matching bottoms; the electric blue bra had joined the rest of her clothes on the chaise.

"Here, drink some of this."

"If you wanted to drink, I could have brought that bottle home with us."

"It's for you," Emma smiled, "… not me. You're dehydrated by the alcohol. Drinking water will help, and hopefully with tomorrow morning too."

"If I drink all that water, I might pee in my pants."

"Oh my God, I can't believe I just heard Regina Mills say, '…pee in my pants…', just drink."

The mayor took the glass and drank the contents down halfway and handed it back to Emma, who set it down on the bedside table. "Now what, Sheriff?" There was that flirtatious tone again. Emma's sharp intake of breath when she felt Regina's hands on her hips seemed to please Regina immensely.

"It's time for bed," Emma absently replied.

"It's about time."

"Uh… no, I meant you. I have a bed across town."

"Is the pirate in it," Regina scoffed scathingly, dropping her hands, and suddenly Emma was a little saddened by the loss. She scrunched her brows together and observed Regina's wounded expression as she sat on the bed. Studying the older woman in front of her, it was suddenly so important that Regina know that she and Hook had never taken their relationship that far, and in puzzlement, Emma realized that she had never intended that they would. _Fucking great._

"No. No, he's not. Lie down." The blonde helped the woman pull the sheets back and get in and then she covered Regina with them, but Regina pulled her arms over the lip.

"You haven't had sex with him?"

"No."

"Never?"

Emma gave a light chuckle, "Never." She brushed Regina's hair back from her forehead and tucked the mayor in and she realized with amazement that she actually wasn't all that keen on leaving now. She wanted to make sure Regina was taken care of. What if Regina woke up in the middle of the night and became sick? Who would hold her hair back as she was puking in the toilet; if she even made it that far? Even the possibility of cleaning up Regina's bedside puke wasn't enough to make Emma want to go home all of a sudden.

"Psst, Emma…" Why was the woman whispering?

"What?" Emma whispered back.

"I have something to tell you."

The younger woman clamped her teeth tightly shut to keep from laughing. They were the only ones in the house and they were whispering low to one another. "What is it, Regina?"

"Come closer… It's a secret."

"Okay…" When they were inches apart and Regina's mouth was close to her ear, Regina divulged the big secret.

"I hate your boyfriend."

Emma snorted. "Yeah, I got that."

"That wasn't the secret." Regina said in a normal voice clearly offended.

"Oh, sorry," Emma replied, her lips hurting with the smile she was trying to desperately to hide.

"Come here," Regina whispered again and Emma imagined her eyes were twinkling with gleeful amusement.

"What?" Emma whispered back again and there was a pause.

Finally Emma heard, soft and low, "I wish you were mine," and that simple sentence clenched around her heart and she gulped and inhaled to try and regain her composure because Regina's admission was threatening to rock her off balance.

In the next moment, she was literally and physically swept off her feet as Regina caught her off guard, wrapped her arms around Emma's middle and pulled her down and over the brunette so that now she was lying beneath Regina, the bedsheets trapped between both their bodies.

"Regina," she attempted and then spit out her hair that had fallen into her mouth and Regina giggled and cleared her mouth of it.

"Shhhh… Emma." The older woman was stroking her cheek. "I have always thought you were beautiful. Even when I hated you, I thought you were strangely appealing."

"Thank you… I think."

"Can we just pretend, for just a moment…" Regina brushed her nose against Emma's, "… that you are mine?" The savior watched the queen's eyes close as if making a wish, "Please?"

"Oh God, Regina," Emma voiced huskily and closed her eyes too, unable to concentrate on what the right thing to do was. Everything was blurry and hazy. She opened her eyes and found Regina peering into hers. The woman was so irresistibly beautiful and Emma couldn't help but reach out and tuck a lock of dark hair behind her ear.

"Emma. I think it fair to tell you that I am going to kiss you now." Emma's heart was nearly palpitating out of her chest. "I am going to kiss you hard…" _Yes! "…_and long…" _Oh God, yes!_ "…and very passionately." Emma nodded impatiently and tucked Regina's hair behind the other ear so that none got in the way. "And you should appreciate this disclosure because I am accustomed to taking what I want, but I want you to give it to me…"

"Uh-huh…"

"… freely."

_Oh Jesus Christ! "_Regina…"

"Hmmm?"

"Shut up." And Emma cradled Regina's face and kissed her.

Once their lips met it was like a sky splitting explosion of color. It was hot, beautiful, and there was vibrancy unlike any other kiss Emma had ever experienced before, which meant that even drunk, Regina Mills could kiss within an inch of her life! Holy hell, she wondered how hot the kiss would be with a sober Regina. She tasted the whiskey on Regina's tongue and the moans coming from the brunette egged Emma on, so she slanted her head and deepened the kiss. Never in her innermost thoughts did she think this was possible. She had fantasized about it, sure, but she never thought that she and Regina would be making out in the mayor's bed.

The end was nearing though and she knew it. It was with that knowledge that the sheriff put her all in one final kiss, relishing the feel of their tongues sliding against each other's and their lips nipping and sucking. She even breathed the woman in before she pulled her head slightly away.

"We have to stop."

"No. Stay." Regina buried her face in Emma's neck and she could feel the woman's lips and tongue on her heated flesh, sending tingling bolts of arousal between her legs.

_Stay… _It was Regina, but at the same time, not _really_ Regina. She didn't have all her wits about her and when or if they ever did make love, Emma wanted Regina 100% with her.

"Regina, I have to go. I can't stay here. Regina… Regina?" Emma wiggled her head around and found Regina passed out cold. Emma stared up at the ceiling and exhaled a long drown out breath. "Okay… you need sleep and I need a cold shower." The younger woman struggled and was able to right the dark haired sleeper onto her back and then she got up and replaced the bed sheets around the older woman. She watched Regina roll to her side toward her and Emma chuckled softly as she again tucked Regina's hair behind her ear.

"You're not going to remember any of this tomorrow, are you?" It was more of a statement than a question and the blonde stood and watched her for a few minutes more. She straightened then and her smile faded slightly as she hooked her thumbs in the back pockets of her jeans, "But I will."

The savior slowly moved toward the door, switched the light off and exited quietly from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well here is the 2nd chapter of the Drunk!Regina fanfic. There are three parts to it and "breaking up with Hook" is in the 2nd part. By this time, I have already written a few Captain Swan break-ups and as a writer, I wanted to try something different; something that was also an acceptable characterization for me. I hope you'll keep an open mind about it and as usual feedback is always welcome.

I expect there to be one more chapter to this story..

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Thanks!

* * *

"Hen-ree! HEN-ree!" Regina mumbled first into her pillow and then yelled full force. "Shut… that infernal… music OFF!" It hurt to turn. That was the first jagged thought that abrasively crossed her mind. "Ah, ah, ah…" Pain shot through her head down her body and she lifted a shaky hand to calm it as she rolled onto her back. Was it possible for one's brain to throb back and forth to exponential proportions, pressing on one's cranium and making one feel like it could explode any minute? Yet, still the loud racket seemed to trudge on all around her. "HENRY!"

"Good morning," she heard an entirely too cheery voice come from the door and the tips of her consciousness recognized it as female. What was a woman doing in her house?

"_That_ still remains to be seen." Willing her eyes to open, Regina flinched as the morning light filled her vision and upon more focus she found Emma standing over her with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hi." Regina frowned and blinked at the smile that spread on the woman's face and the dimple that winked at her in greeting. Something seemed very familiar about the woman, even though of course she was familiar because she was Miss Swan, Henry's other mother and her friend; yes, she'd go with friend, she guessed. But there was something more and she couldn't put her finger on it. She watched Emma slant her head and offer a consoling grin. "Does it hurt much?"

"_Excruciatingly_ so." Regina was snapping her mouth wishing for moisture because it felt like she had slept with cotton balls in it all night. "Why does my tongue feel like it's glued to the roof of my mouth?"

The blonde giggled and stood up straight. "I brought up some stuff to help with all of that." Emma gestured to the tray she brought up. "I don't suppose you're hungry. Are you feeling nauseous?"

"I…" The brunette was just about to deny it but then her stomach rolled and her face turned a sickly shade of green.

"Oh, boy. Do you want help into the bathroom?"

Regina shut her eyes tightly and demanded her stomach to settle, not that she was confident that she had any control over her body at this point but she still needed to try. She slowly inhaled and on the third inhale she thought she felt a little better. However, the fourth brought uncertainty and the fifth had her struggling to get out of bed with her hand over her mouth. She barreled into the bathroom, straight to the toilet and began regurgitating the contents of whatever was in her stomach the night before. Her muscles tensed and she fell to her knees in front of the porcelain bowl.

The brunette, at first, was appalled to feel a hand soothingly stroking back and was even more outraged with herself, in the next instant, for being comforted by it and grateful for it. On some level, she also realized that Emma had gathered her hair back so that she wouldn't make a mess of herself and she felt the woman kneel beside her, whisper that it was "all going to be okay" and… was that Emma's forehead resting on the back of her head?

The idea of Emma being so close suddenly brought her great relief and she was able to lean back, sure she was done heaving for the moment and while sitting back, she found that she was leaning on the blonde with Emma's arms wrapped around her and some folded toilet paper was being used to wipe her mouth.

Her pride suddenly kicked in and she blurted annoyed at herself, "I got it!" Then, seeing the slight smile and lifted eyebrow on the fair skinned woman's face, Regina cooled her temper and her brown eyes softened, "Thank you." Regina couldn't remember the last time that anyone had soothed her ailing stomach and cleaned up after her. It embarrassed her but also touched a spot deep inside her chest.

"Here, just scoot over _here _for a minute, Regina. Let me clean this up." The older woman began to object but Emma had already tugged some paper from the roll and was cleaning up some sickness left over; the brunette apparently had bad aim while hung over.

"Sorry…" Regina cringed at how pathetic she must sound.

The younger woman sent a smile to her that reached all the way up to her green eyes, making them dance and sparkle. "Don't apologize. I've cleaned up worse because I've _made_ worse. Believe me." Flushing the toilet for the second time, she sidestepped the brunette and walked over to the faucet and washed her hands. "How are you feeling now?"

"Less like a heavy metal band is playing in my head. I thought Henry was blaring loud rock music from his room."

"Yeah… that was just your head," Sheriff Swan explained with her hands on her hips in amusement. "Henry's not home. He stayed at my parents' last night, remember?"

Oh yes. They were going to watch Star Wars and eat junk food and pizza all night. Regina ignored the ache in her head and her brow furrowed quizzically, adjusting herself slightly on the hard tile of her bathroom floor. "Then how did you get in?"

Those green eyes narrowed just a fraction and Emma answered, "You poofed me in." Regina felt suddenly that she was under great scrutiny and an unreadable expression clouded the blonde's features. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

The way Emma asked the question suddenly had Regina on edge because the brunette had no answer for that except "no", and now she had the suspicion that something_ had_ happened. She wondered if she wanted to know what. The mayor did the only thing she could do. She pursed her lips and shook her head.

Emma's quick intake of breath told Regina more than it should have and she could not quell her inquiring mind from investigating and she asked the first thing that came to it. "You were here all night, weren't you?" It was a statement, not a question. At the blonde's nod, despite her current ragged condition, the Queen's mind filled with all sorts of possibilities; to thoughts she knew she only had in the privacy of her bedroom; confessions she had only made to herself about the woman in front of her; thoughts she would be mortified, had they been revealed in a moment of inebriation. She groaned, not thinking how it might be interpreted by the savior. She watched a flicker of emotion cross the blonde's face, disappointment maybe, but she recovered well.

"I spent the night in the spare bedroom." Her eyes roamed Regina's face and then her body and though the move might have been an innocent one, Regina's complexion colored just a little. "Come on, Regina. Let's get you up." Emma bent at the knees in front of her and picked her up as if she weighed nothing at all to her surprise. She swayed for a bit but stabilized as Emma wrapped her arms around her middle and Regina had her arms around the savior's shoulders; their chins resting comfortably on each other. _This was familiar too._ They were hugging, closely, comfortably and Regina really liked it.

"Are you ready?" The savior's voice was a little hitched and hoarse and her hands were stroking up and down Regina's back and the brunette discovered she really enjoyed that as well.

"Uh… yes."

"To bed?" Emma whispered in her ear.

_What? To bed? With the savior? _It took Regina a moment to realize that Emma only wanted to know where she wanted to go from here. "I'd like to freshen up just a bit; brush my teeth."

"Do you want some help," Emma offered as if it was the most natural thing to do. Regina smiled for the first time that morning.

"No. I can brush my own teeth, thank you."

The younger woman delivered one of those arresting eye-reaching smiles again. "Suit yourself. I'll be in the bedroom if you need me."

"_I'll be in the bedroom if you need me."_

Emma's words floated at the back of her mind because she was thinking of them in a different context, as well as having haunting suspicions that more had gone on between them last night than what she could remember. Squeezing toothpaste onto her electric toothbrush, she worked it into her mouth, trying desperately to remember what happened.

After she brushed her teeth, splashed cold water on her face and ran a brush through her hair briefly, she was feeling a bit more human and only slightly queasy. Exiting the bathroom she discovered the blonde propped on the side of her bed and her mind screamed that there was something important about the woman… and her bed. Suddenly, a vision of the woman wrapped in her arms came to mind, her face hovering over the savior's and her excitement at their lips touching. She shivered involuntarily at the thought and eyed the younger woman from head to toe. Her mental image had the woman dressed in green for some reason and she was clearly now wearing only a grey tank top that tightly hugged her frame. She took a moment to admire the woman's arms. She had always held Emma's well-toned muscular arms in high regard, and she pleasantly remembered how quickly and with ease the sheriff had picked her up in the bathroom.

The pajama clad woman was standing in the doorway fawning the other woman's form when she looked up from her cell phone and said, "Henry is wondering how you're feeling." At Regina's puzzled look Emma, went on apologetically. "I told him that I was staying with you because you weren't feeling well. I didn't give him any details but I had to tell him something for not showing up last night."

"Of course." Regina felt two things, no three, instantly. Thankful relief that Emma was discreet and touched again that the woman stayed. Then she felt acute embarrassment at her loss of memory. "I hope I didn't act… inappropriately last night."

The blonde slanted her head contemplatively, "Define _inappropriate…"_

A choked sound was all that came out of the brunette when she opened her mouth and she cleared her throat. "I…" The older woman was at a loss for words.

"You mean like dancing on top of tables at The Rabbit hole allowing men to tuck dollar bills into the pockets of your Ann Taylor slacks while letting them take a peek of your electric blue underwear?"

Regina gaped at Emma as a dreadful thought threatened to melt her into a blushing red puddle on the floor. "How… how did you know the color of my underwear?" The blonde eyed her again and Regina got the distinct impression that the sheriff was wondering how much she should reveal about the night before. Then, with a nod she gestured to the chaise, where Regina found her bra laying atop her wrinkled suit. "Oh."

"Rest assured, you did not do any table dancing or underwear exposing…" Emma held her hand up and then her eyes shifted to the floor and the brunette thought she heard a soft, "… there." Then the blonde walked to the tray and Regina sat on the bed. "I'm afraid the coffee has cooled, but the most important thing on this tray is this." She held up a glass of what looked like tomato juice and she didn't realize she had any in the house. "I went out and got you some early this morning," the blonde stated as if reading her mind. "Tomato juice dissolves the alcohol in your system so this will make you feel better and there's a swish of hot sauce in it. I don't know what that does, but it helps for some reason. Drink it slowly and you'll feel better in no time. There's more water too; to keep yourself hydrated." Emma's warning about staying hydrated hung in the back of her mind and she remembered that Emma had mentioned that to her last night at some point. She was at least glad that some things were coming back to her.

"Thank you," she said absently and then squared her shoulders staring at the woman standing in front of her. "So I didn't do anything to make you feel… uncomfortable last night?"

"Define _uncomfortable."_

"Emma." She raised an intolerant eyebrow at the woman.

"You were fine. You were fine. I am actually glad I was around last night for you. It was a… _eye-opening_ experience." Emma shoved her hands in her back pockets and smiled meaningfully at her.

Regina gave her a sidelong glance with narrowed inquisitive eyes. "Define _eye-opening."_

The blonde chuckled, "You're cute, Regina."

The brunette's head jerked back. _Cute? What did that mean?_ Just then she heard the vibrating alert of Emma's iPhone and she watched as the woman pulled it out and looked down at the screen.

"Hmmm…. So, are you okay? Can I leave you for a little bit?"

Regina opened her mouth and then closed it caught off guard by the question. Emma was asking her permission to leave? Did the woman want to leave? Stay? She could come and go as she pleased. When did Emma Swan ask her permission for anything? "Of course." Secretly though, Regina didn't want her to go, but she couldn't ask her to stay. The woman had a life; had a boyfriend. The brunette was unable to stop the bitter groan escaping her mouth.

"What? What's wrong?" Emma was kneeling in front of her immediately with concern etched on her face. Oh, to have the savior kneeling in front of her. She had a momentary flashback of sitting on her throne; the Queen in all her glory who had seen many kneel before her with a desire to please her Majesty with a task. In Emma, she detected a complete devotion that she hadn't ever experienced before and the best part of it was, the woman wasn't doing it because she was the Queen.

She shook the thought out of her head and on a shaky breath replied, "I'm fine." She gave a tight-lipped smile and feigned a content facial expression. "You should go do what you need to do."

Emma stood up again, somewhat a bit reluctantly and moved backward to the door.

"Only if you're sure."

"Yes, Emma, though…" Regina frowned, "I don't suppose you're going to tell me what happened last night."

The younger woman opened her mouth, closed it and smiled and after some thought answered, "You called Leroy a _funny, little, grumpy midget."_

"Leroy _is _a funny, little, grumpy midget."

"He prefers _dwarf!"_

"Dwarf, midget, leprechaun… whatever."

Emma's brow crinkled over a grin. "You said that too."

She did, didn't she… she remembered that. "Anything else?" Emma seemed to want to say something and the brunette wished she would just spit it out, but her prolonged silence told the older woman that she was not going to get a straight answer. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Emma showed sincere apology with just a turned up corner of her lips and offered, "Not right now. Maybe when I get back later, okay?" The sheriff was nearly out the door.

Regina half rolled her eyes and used an old expression she had heard in so many of those old classic movies she enjoyed. "Fine. I know when I've been licked."

Emma paused with a mirthful light in her eyes, "Good! I'm glad you're remembering!"

Regina's shocked countenance shot up to Emma's wicked one, complete with wiggling eyebrows. Another choked sound escaped the older woman's mouth, which was now hanging open along with an incredulous wide eyed expression. Her only thought was that being licked by Emma Swan was something that she would definitely want to remember.

A giggle erupted from the blonde then and she held her hands up. "I was… I was just kidding. I didn't… we didn't… Oh my God. You should have seen your face…"

Regina reached for a pillow and flung it at the door, it hitting the ledge as the savior disappeared through it. She could hear footsteps retreating down the stairs and then she heard her front door open and close. Scooting back, she leaned, upright against her pillows and pulled her legs up onto the bed.

The tang of the tomato juice and the zesty kick of the hot sauce in it did start to improve her mood. She spotted the aspirin on the tray and was glad to realize that she didn't need it. She rested her head back and closed her eyes.

"_Well, if it isn't Sheriff Sexy Buns."_

"_Are you hot?" Regina chuckled, shaking her head. "Of course you're hot. You've always been hot."_

"_Emma. I think it fair to tell you that I am going to kiss you now. I am going to kiss you hard__…__and long…and very passionately." _

Regina's eyes flew open! She remembered. Oh God, she remembered _everything! _The memories of last night were streaming back to her with absolute clarity now; her coming on to Emma in the bar, her modeling her favorite set of underwear for Emma, and her pulling Emma onto the bed and pinning her underneath her for a very more-than-friends kind if kiss. The mayor face-palmed her very red, very warm cheeks and shut her eyes tightly against the onslaught of shame and desire that pulsed through her being. What must Emma think of her?

The cherry on top, the absolute doozy of it all, was her remembering what was sure to be the pinnacle revelation of the evening and the thought of it had her grabbing a pillow, screaming into it loudly, no matter how much it pained her while hung over, and collapsing onto her side, waiting to die from embarrassment.

"_I wish you were mine."_

[X]

Emma waited for him on the docks a little nervously but more resolved than anything. She had stayed up most of the night thinking about how this was going to play out and how important it was for her to do this. It wasn't fair to him. It wasn't fair to her or Regina, but it wasn't fair to him.

She saw him walking toward her with that grin that seemed to be still filled with pirate charm, even though he no longer looked the part, well except for the hook.

"Swan," he said approaching closer and when he moved in to kiss her, she offered him her cheek instead and she thought she saw him bristle at that. She always kissed him on the lips in greeting. No doubt he knew something was up so she would spare them both anymore discomfort.

"Killian, we have to talk."

She watched his eyes narrow a bit in scrutiny and he slanted his head with a tight-lipped smile urging her to go on. Neither one of them was the type to want to draw things out.

"I…" Suddenly it was if she wasn't quite sure what to say. She was fond of him but all it took was one evening with an intoxicated mayor to make her see that she had not wanted to really take her relationship with him to the next level. Not when she really truly thought about it and wasn't stuck dumbly in auto-pilot.

"Swan," he chuckled looking down at the ground and then rubbing his cheek with his hook. "Just say it." She frowned, tipping her head to the side because it seemed that he knew what was coming. "I'm not going to make it easy for you, love. Just say it."

"We can't see each other anymore. Not like that."

The pirate caught his lips between his teeth and looked everywhere but her in resignation. Then he chuckled again. "There. That wasn't so hard was it?"

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel the way I should about you. I thought I did or fooled myself into thinking I did. I…" She blew out a frustrated breath. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was the right thing to do. She didn't love him like anything more than a friend, or loveable brother, though she wouldn't have kissed her brother on the lips. She was getting side tracked so she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I care for you but I am not in love with you." There. She couldn't say anything more than that, right?

He was looking at the ground beneath their feet and then his eyes tipped up at her and he surprised her by saying, "So you two have finally figured it out, have you?"

Her attention snapped at that. "What?"

"I ran into Leroy this morning and he told me that Regina was _three sheets to the wind_ at the Rabbit Hole last night and it looked like she… had a sexual appetite for Swan flesh."

Emma's mouth was agape and she shook her head and said, "He said that?"

Hook laughed, "Actually, I think he said that the mayor wanted to 'bang the sheriff hard', but I like my more colorful description better. It has a certain flair, which apparently not _every _fairytale character has gotten."

"Nothing happened," Emma said but then added, "But a kiss."

"Ah… sometimes the kiss means more than anything else, Swan."

"I don't know what else to say, Killian."

"Well, there's really nothing more to say."

"You're taking this all amazingly well. Better than I thought."

He looked out at the sea, shaking his head, and then brought a weary hand to his jaw to scratch his beard. "Maybe it hasn't hit me. Maybe I expected it. I believed you to be my happy ending, Swan. But if I'm not yours…" he stopped abruptly, "…I'm not, right? You are absolutely certain that I am not your happy ending. You've thought about this long and hard?"

She wanted to laugh because he was almost comical. "Yes. I am sure. For the first time, I finally feel that I'm on the right track and exactly where I want to be, and need to be."

"Ouch." Even though he said it, he didn't look as wounded as she thought he might. She knew him to be a very passionate person. The man followed the Dark One through realms for hundreds of years because he took away his happy ending with Milah and now she was taking herself away from him.

She looked at him skeptically, "You're really okay with this. You're not going to stalk me… or Regina?"

"What kind of idiot do you take me for, Swan?" He looked offended and she tried to voice her concerns.

"It's just, I don't want you to hold a grudge against me like the Dark One…" as soon as the words left her mouth she wished she could recall them back because his stunned expression was very real.

"You seriously think that…"

"Well Milah was your happy ending too."

"But Milah WANTED to be with me." He looked out to the sea again and back to her purposefully and held a hand up to her to punctuate each of his words. "I am devastated. Heartbroken that this is happening. However," and his eyes bore into hers so that there was no room for misunderstanding, "I think we both know what an _egomaniac_, I am. I certainly don't want someone who doesn't want me. I have my pride!"

She just nodded and they stood in silence. She began to rock back and forth in boredom on her heels and folded her hands behind her back.

"Oh, just go to the Queen already."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "You'll be okay?"

"Just go. I'm going to find a bottle of rum to help console me and perhaps a wench… or two." He looked at her, "Anything? Jealous?"

"Not one bit." She twisted her face up in apology and they both chuckled. "As a matter of fact, I'm hoping you find that wench… or two. Dating me was probably… very frustrating."

"Aye, you didn't exactly welcome me into your bed, Swan." And then he smiled devilishly, "…though I don't think the Queen will have the same problem." When Emma inhaled sharply and blushed, Hook nodded knowingly. "The heart wants what the heart wants. Blast it all." He backed away, took a bow and, even without the garb, it seemed the pirate was back. "Thank you, Savior, for setting me free."

[X]

"Mom!" She heard Henry's footsteps racing up the stairs anxiously and it amazed her how big he was getting. Bursting through her slightly ajar bedroom door, he looked to where she was sitting on the chaise and then to the bed. After Emma had left, and she had gotten over her humiliation at her behavior the night before, she had taken a hot shower and was now donned in a comfortable long sleeve top and a pair of her favorite pants to just lounge around the house in; not exactly pajama pants but still just as comfortable in their simple grey colored style. "I thought you weren't feeling well."

"I wasn't, but I'm feeling better now." Regina patted the area of the chaise in front of her as she sat up and the teenager sat down. "How was it at your grandparents'?"

"It was okay. We watched the Star Wars movies anyway and Grandma and Grandpa were calling themselves the ´Princess Leia and Han Solo' of the Enchanted Forest."

"Yeah… I'd say more like that annoying C3PO and the wookie. I could never get your grandmother to shut up." They shared a laugh and Regina ruffled his hair and then straightened it back. "No need to guess who they pegged 'Darth Vader' of the Enchanted Forest..."

"Yeah, but Darth Vader was always your favorite anyway."

"Because he had real depth." She smiled lovingly at him and he back at her with fun-filled, yet imploring eyes.

"Hey Mom, do the thing." She furrowed her brow for a few seconds and caught on to what he was asking for.

"No."

"Come on Mom, you haven't done it in, like, forever and you used to make me laugh so hard." He gave her that grin that turned her heart all warm and soft. She remembered when he was a little boy, before he knew he was adopted, before he knew she had been the Evil Queen, there was a time when he looked adoringly upon her and they would laugh and she would read to him and try to do the voices of all the characters as best as she could. "Please? Do the Vader thing?"

Regina relented, and breathing through her hollowed fist she imitated the heavy breathing sounds of the Star Wars villain and then she said in a deep voice, "Luke, I am your father." They were laughing now and Regina noticed a third laugh coming from the bedroom door and with great joy still in her eyes for her son, she caught Emma Swan peeking into the room. Upon being discovered, she came out fully from behind the wall and leaned against the door frame.

"That's the suckiest Vader I've ever heard."

"You're back…"

"Well someone had to drive the kid home."

Regina's attention pivoted back to the growing teen in front of her. "Did you eat well? What did your grandmother feed you?"

"Beef stew."

"And?"

"So NOT as good as yours."

"That's my boy."

Suddenly a txt alert sounded from Henry's jacket pocket. He pulled his phone out and began laughing and txting while Regina rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrow at Emma. Darn them anyway for spending that hour together at the mobile service provider store and replacing his old relic mobile phone with a brand new smart phone.

"Um, hey mom… can I spend the night at Nick's." Henry looked at Regina with a winning smile and puppy dog eyes. "Please, mom. He just txted me that he's got the new Zombie Combat game."

"It's alright with me." Emma approved, walking closer with her arms folded across her chest.

Regina looked from Emma to her son. "Yeah, I guess that'll be alright."

He shifted toward Emma, "Can you drop me off, Ma?"

"Yeah, but in a little bit, okay. Why don't you get all your stuff together?"

Henry blinked a few times pensively and simply baffled Regina with his next comment. The teen stuck his nose in his armpit and sniffed. "I think I'll take a shower too. Ava's going to be around tonight.

"Ava?" Both mothers inquired in unison with surprised expressions on their faces.

"You like Ava?" Emma had a grin on her face surprised that her son was so forthcoming with his love life, but Henry had always been a ballsy straightforward kid, and surprisingly they were becoming even closer as a family. She spied Regina staring at him a bit stunned still.

"No. I like Paige, but she and Ava are best friends and girls talk, right?" He beseeched a confirmation from both women near him.

Regina's jaw dropped and she searched Emma for silent validation that this was really happening. What she got was a stifled, poorly held in laugh and a raised eyebrow from the blonde.

He got up, grabbed his bag and headed through the door. Emma watched him exit and then moved closer to Regina, who still sat up, dumbstruck, on the chaise.

"What just happened," the brunette absently queried, looking into Emma's face as the sheriff replaced Henry's spot in front of her.

"Our son is growing up and is apparently into girls." Emma muttered under her breath, "Like his moms."

"What?" The mayor's face paled and her eyes widened.

"What?" Emma dared, moving a tad bit closer and the older woman realized she was holding her breath. Regina watched as the savior's face drew a little nearer and those green hypnotic eyes skittered from the Mayor's to her lips and the Queen remembered the way their kiss felt from last night. The memory slammed into her and she actually shivered, and the blonde noticed. A slow sweet smile flourished and brightened her features making the brunette feel a little tingly inside.

Regina brought a hand up to settle the butterflies in her stomach but the savior's face changed into one of worry, "Are you going to throw up again?" Her hands reached out to Regina's shoulders and instinctively the brunette covered one of her hands with her own and just patted it.

"No, no. I'm fine." Before her hand wandered far the sheriff grabbed it and brought it down to the chaise between them and just held it. The mayor gulped looking down at their folded hands and gasped when she felt Emma's finger caress the inside of her palm. "Emma," Regina's voice sounded husky and she noticed Emma scoot a little closer.

"Yes…"

"Last night…" Regina began, keeping her eyes on their hands, enjoying how good it felt to be touching Emma and admiring hew their hands looked locked in an embrace. She smiled slightly and the blonde crooked a finger under her chin and forced their gazes to meet. "I said some things…"

A happy light shone in the younger woman's eyes and she asked with a bright smile, "So you remember?"

"Yes."

The blonde slanted her head. "Did you mean it?"

A war was raging on inside the queen at the question. Yes, she meant it all and it was on the tip of her tongue to deny it, to start over and bring them back to where they were before Emma picked her up at The Rabbit Hole. She was miserable but Emma was happy, on her way to probably spend time with her son and boyfriend; a little happy family while Regina was still alone. But Emma was happy and Henry was happy and they were the two most important things in Regina's life.

"Please, Regina. Did you mean it?" Emma was looking at her with such sincerity, she couldn't bring herself to deny any of it, and she would do whatever it took to make sure that it wouldn't cause problems because nothing seemed more important than being honest with Emma Swan.

"Every word." She watched as an adorably delightful expression flit across the sheriff's face and the mayor was bewildered as to why her confession would please the woman so. Did it not complicate things? Emma looked down at her thumb which began to circle Regina's hand. Even after four years the woman could still confuse Regina so.

"I broke up with Hook this morning." The younger woman grasped her hand slightly tighter obviously afraid she was going to pull away, but the news was so shocking to her Regina couldn't think properly, let alone move.

"You… what?" she asked the blonde, studying her intently. It was probably best to make sure the blonde actually had said what she thought she'd said and that Regina had not projected those words coming from Emma's mouth.

Emma brought her gaze up and settled on Regina purposefully. "I am no longer seeing Hook. We broke up." The mayor's mouth parted in disbelief and continued to just hang open. Emma wondered if she could get that mouth to open even wider. _Why the hell not? _ "I didn't love Hook, Regina. I was already in love with someone else."

The mayor's mouth did widen in shock and then she closed it as she brought a hesitant finger at her chest to point at herself with restrained hope evident in her eyes.

She was just so cute, Emma thought. The blonde plastered a joking grin on her face and quipped, "No. Granny."

Emma would have laughed out loud then at the sudden confusion on the queen's face if she didn't feel the shove off the chaise, catching her completely by surprise and sending her to the floor onto her ass. "Ow!" she chuckled and stood rubbing her rump only to be greeted with Regina's pointed stare. With a defiant smile the savior sat back down even closer to the brunette grabbing her and with a yelp from the older woman, making Regina's legs circle Emma's waist. Yes, it would normally have been a rather forward move on Emma's part, but it was only just last night that she had her tongue in the queen's mouth. Besides, Regina was not complaining as her hands went to the nape of Emma's neck to keep herself balanced. Emma grinned broadly, daringly, at the mayor and said. "Kiss me."

However the mayor, formerly a queen, was not used to just taking orders. She returned Emma's challenging stare with one of her own and brought her lips even closer. "Why should I?"

"Because I am the one who kissed _you_ last night…" The protest was on the tip of Regina's tongue and Emma just said over it, "You would _not_ shut up. SO I took matters into my own hands and _I _ initiated that kiss, Regina."

Regina swallowed her protest and half rolled her eyes with a relenting head bob.

"Fine," Emma said quickly, "… if you don't want to…" and the blonde started to move away. Before she could get far though, she felt Regina's arms wrap around her neck and then the blonde's mouth was being crushed under the brunette's.

Yes, Regina remembered this; the scent and feel of the savior assailing her senses and completely surrounding her. She had cherished the feel of Emma in her arms last night for however brief. Loosening her hold, the brunette swiped the seam of the younger woman's lips and on a yearning moan, Emma allowed the queen's tongue inside and greeted it with her own. Emma angled her head so she could deepen the kiss and, of their own volition, her fingers kneaded the flesh just a little south of Regina's lower back. When Regina sucked on Emma's tongue greedily, Emma's fingers dug in more forcefully.

"Hey, Mom. I'm out of shampoooo-OOOOO-whoa!" Henry's moms broke their kiss and found him standing there in his striped towel robe with a towel hanging over his arm and a stunned face. Regina's first reaction was to back away but Emma's grip tightened keeping her exactly where she was so she kept her arms around Emma's neck, but her face colored profusely at getting caught making out with her son's other mother on her chaise.

As if it were the most natural thing in the world, Regina said, with her voice a little raspy, "Out of shampoo? You can take mine. I'll retrieve it later."

Henry's eyes narrowed at them and he looked to Emma. "Is this why you broke up with Hook? Because you like my mom?"

Regina could feel one of Emma's hands travel up a bit to stroke her lower back slowly and calmly. "I broke up with Hook because I didn't love him and it was the right thing to do. AND because I realized that I'm in _love_ with your mom, but mostly the first thing."

"So if Mom didn't like you back…"

Regina felt Emma cringe under her forearms but then she heard, "… Hook and I would _still_ be over," and the older woman's heart soared happily. She was a little mystified at Henry's tone though and while she appreciated his concern and her heart melted at his protective tone, Emma was his mother too and he almost sounded a tad bit suspicious. Before she could comment on it, he turned with watchful eyes directed at her instead of for her.

"And do you, Mom? You know, like mom back?"

Startled brown eyes darted from Henry and bore into Emma and then the tips of Regina's mouth curled up and she stated matter of factly, "I think I've been in love with Emma since we went to rescue you in Neverland."

"What?" both Emma and Henry exclaimed and Regina just shrugged and only detected by Emma, wrapped her legs around the woman a little tighter.

Henry tipped his head pensively and said more to himself, "So, I'm not crazy. I always knew you two had a thing for each other. I thought it was way before Neverland though." That snagged the focus of the two women.

"How do you mean?" Emma asked as they shared a frown.

"You guys were always _looking_ at each other. And I thought you hated one another at first but then you would look at each other and it would just get "weird". I don't know. I was a kid back then, so... looking back at it now all grown up, yeah."

Regina stared at him confusedly while Emma snorted at the "all grown up" part.

"So, then you're okay with your mom and me… dating."

"Dating…" Henry thought that over, "What, you mean like kissing and holding hands and…" his eyes involuntarily settled on the bed and he blushed and looked away. Regina wanted to bury her face in Emma's neck because she was mortified. Emma was definitely the more relaxed mother and she had to remember that Emma had Henry living with her in New York during a very transitional time for him. Emma had relayed some stories about Teen Henry that she was relieved she hadn't been around for. She wasn't all that keen about her own pubescent time; let alone helping her son through his. Emma was kind enough to give her a few pointers, such as to let him cart his _own_ laundry down to the laundry room and to always, _always_ knock on his door and give him a minute before opening.

"Yup. _All _of it." Emma said enjoying Regina's groan as the weary mother awkwardly placed her forehead on the blonde's shoulder and Henry shuffled from one foot to the other. Emma knew her son, however, and she knew him to be rather mature for his age. What may seem like momentary discomfort, understandably, was still nothing her son couldn't handle. She knew that he understood what she was saying and true to form, Henry proved her right.

He inhaled sharply, exhaled, looked at both of them now with determined pursed lips. "It's about time. I think it's awesome!"

Regina could not have been more surprised if there was a green gorilla standing in the room, tap-dancing in a tutu. "Really? You're okay with this?"

"Yeah… like I said, I think I always knew. Geez, it sure took you guys long enough." Henry frowned and sarcastically spouted. "I hope this isn't a _girl _thing. I won't get Paige to kiss me until we're 30!"

"Henry!"

Emma chuckled, "Glad you're taking this all so well, Henry."

"Yeah, well… it's really no big deal right? All the other kids' parents kiss and get _busy_, why not mine?"

"Henry Daniel Mills!"

"Oops, I pushed it too far." Henry said as Emma threw a dramatic glance at him after she spotted the mayor's aghast expression. "Yeah… let's never talk about the kissing and other stuff again, shall we? That will be the first ground rule. We'll make 'em up as we go." He was heading out the door and once he was gone, Emma chuckled and Regina just shook her head and grinned.

"I don't want him to get older. He's already taking about girls and kissing and," she made a warbled sound, "…sex."

"Yeah, I know. I hope you don't mind, but that's how he usually talks with me. I've always encouraged that we have honest and open communication. I think it's important; especially as he gets older." Emma pulled her in tighter and felt whatever weight she had been carrying around that day lift. In less than an hour, she had managed to convince Regina Mills to be romantically involved with her and the only other person's opinion that mattered to her, their son's, knew all about it and was happy for them.

The wheels in the mayor's head were turning due to all the new things she would be experiencing in the near future and she was excited at the prospect of it. "He's changing so much. His hands are bigger. His voice is deeper. He's taller."

"Yeah I know. We'll help each other through it." Emma gave her a reassuring shake and the lines at the corner of the brunette's eyes wrinkled with her smile.

"Yes we will."

Their lips had briefly touched when Henry came in and upon seeing them he covered his eyes completely as he passed them. "Um sorry. I forgot the shampoo." The women watched their goofy teenage son fumble towards the bathroom and accidentally walk into the wall with a thud instead of through the door.

Emma guffawed and Regina shook her head and uttered, "Oh, this is going to be fun."

"I know, right?"

"Especially when we tell your parents."

Henry came out of the bathroom with the shampoo bottle straight-armed out in front of him, waving it slightly like a blind man, as his other hand covered his eyes again.

"We're not kissing." Regina stated with an eye roll.

He peeked through his fingers and with relief put his hands down. "Cool. Just giving you guys privacy."

He was a foot out the door when Emma stopped him, "Henry!" When he turned she grabbed Regina's head and gave her a sound kiss on the mouth and looked back to Henry.

The teenager groaned in exasperation and just said, "Parents," and then walked away shaking his head.

Late that evening the glow from the television was the only light illuminating the room as Emma and Regina were sprawled on the couch, the blonde tucked into the brunette's arms with her head pillowed on the queen's bosom. The younger woman shifted first, to pull the other one in closer, which stirred Regina awake and she slowly opened her eyes to slowly remember where she was… and with whom.

With an easy upturn of her lips, the mayor gazed down at her Sheriff resting comfortably on her and kissed the crown of her head, moving soft full lips on the blonde's hairline.

"Mmmm, 'Gina," Emma murmured and tipped her face up and, with eyes still closed, immediately touched her lips to the Regina's and began to move them in a slow passion igniting caress. Regina's lips parted of she happily engaged in soft lip play with the woman laying half atop her.

They had already made out quite a few times this evening. During Henry's shower, there was a moment or two, on the chaise lounge, where the older woman had practically begged the savior to undress her and use that talented mouth on her. She had been proud that she hadn't. Then after Emma had returned from dropping their son at his friend's place for the night, she had entered the house with a tote bag and a pizza box.

The mayor, who had not eaten anything all day, heard a growl from her stomach and was happy that Emma had thought to bring food with her. She had eyed the blonde's tote bag and Emma had explained sheepishly, that just in case she spent the night again, she would have a change of clothes but she adorably assured Regina that she wasn't expecting anything.

"It's just that," Emma began, "I want to stay with you for as long as possible now that we are…" the corners of her mouth curled upward, "…together." Regina could barely contain her excitement at that. They were together now. It seemed so long overdue. "I'm happy to sleep anywhere you put me."

It had been on the tip of her tongue to instruct the blonde to put her things in Regina's bedroom but she instead mentioned the guest room. While they had certainly figured out that being together was right for both of them, there was a necessity in her mind not to rush Emma. After all, she had just split up with Hook hours ago, and from last night, she also remembered Emma's confession that she and Hook had not slept together and they had not really discussed anything beyond that. As Emma softly stroked her tongue against hers, Regina reiterated in her mind, joyfully, that she wanted this relationship with Emma Swan to blossom into something lasting and meaningful; not that it wasn't the latter already.

Even though her brain told her that she was doing the right thing by taking this slow, her body defied her and a tremulous palm encouraged Emma's body upward as it reached down to cup the savior's bottom to pull her up. Then that same hand came up and cupped one of Emma's breasts massaging lightly. Emma moaned and wiggled the lower half of her body enticingly against Regina's. SO far during the afternoon and evening, there was a lot of kissing that gradually built into light petting but always above the belt, except for the occasional bottom grab; they hadn't gone beyond that. However, if Emma kept wriggling above her and riding her pelvis like that, things were going to escalate.

Shakily, the queen halted the blonde's movement by grasping her hips. Emma stilled and separated their mouths and still hovering close searched Regina's face with question and then she smiled down at her. "You're trying to be all _gentlewomanly, _aren't you?"

Regina huffed a frustrated breath. "I don't know what I'm doing. But I don't want to rush you."

"God, that's hot…" Emma's teeth latched onto her earlobe and she nibbled, causing Regina's eyes to tightly shut, her breathing to become a little labored and her pelvis rocked slightly beneath the blonde.

"Emma…" It was supposed to be a warning, but sounded weak to her ears. She felt the tip of the blonde's tongue along her ear's rim and she purposely breathed into Regina's ear and that hot breath sent a shiver coursing through her already excited body. Regina mentally swore curse words that she would never utter out loud and gulped. "Emma, Emma… stop."

The older woman made the decision for both of them, and she hoped it was the right one. Turning them onto their sides on the couch, Emma's leg still laying over her waist but their most private parts not really in direct contact anymore, she soothed the confused sulk from blonde's face with loving kisses.

"I don't understand." Emma smiled diffidently and stroked Regina's cheek. "Don't you want to?"

Regina's mouth hung agape and she pulled the woman in while nodding and staring at her desirously, "Yes… oh yes." The admission caused both women to grin, and she torturously sighed, "But Emma, I meant what I said. I don't want to rush you."

"Uh, Regina... I am so hot for you right now, I want to hump any body part you're willing to let me." The older woman gasped at the image, "… so if this is a consent issue, you should know, I'm consenting."

"You just got out of a relationship today, Emma…"

"Yeah, a move that was long overdue."

Regina's mouth opened and stilled and Emma looked at her and it suddenly hit her. "Maybe you're not ready."

"What? No…" but the brunette frowned at the possibility. She had spent the entire time that Emma had been gone this afternoon thinking about the savior; about holding her, kissing her, making love with her, and just now she thought she was doing the noble thing in not pushing Emma too far, but was there hesitancy on her part? She was fairly sure she would have had sex with Emma last night, if the blonde hadn't been so in control of the situation.

"Hmmm," the blonde slanted a look at Regina and propped her head on an elbow. She took the mayor's hand in hers, brought the knuckles up for a reassuring kiss and then held It between them. "When was the last time you had sex, Regina."

"Uh…mm…" Emma watched Regina color and she ignored the sick feeling in her belly and after chewing the inside of her cheek a few seconds readying herself for the answer, Emma asked, "You slept with Robin, didn't you?"

The older woman looked at the bodice of Emma's shirt and nodded, and then while chewing on her bottom lip she frowned as Emma's head crashed on the seat cushion a little defeated, which was silly Emma thought. Talk about a mood killer though. Emma already hated the man.

"Knowing what I know now, though. I wish I hadn't." Regina scooted her head closer to Emma's. "You're upset aren't you, Miss Swan?"

The blonde's cute dimple made an appearance. "A little jealous." _A lot jealous! _But Emma realized that this was her issue, not Regina's. The man was deemed her soul mate after all. She closed her eyes and her jaw clenched on its own but she felt Regina's soft lips fondle hers slowly and lightly as if trying to cheer her up and when she smiled the heard the queen whisper.

"You don't need to be." How could this moment be the sweetest one between them out of all the fanciful, dreamy and erotic moments of the day? "I can assure you that YOU are who I am thinking about now and who I want so very much." Regina took a deep breath and went on, "Which is WHY I think we should take this slow. This means _more_ to me."

Emma adjusted her head to peer into those brown eyes across from hers. _This means more to her than what she had with Robin Hood? I mean more?_

The sheriff hadn't realized she had said that last part out loud until Regina answered with, "Yes, you do."

Thoroughly touched by Regina's admission and with warmth spreading all through her body, Emma brought their foreheads together and then their lips. "You mean a lot to me too, Regina. You have for years."

"Emma, stay with me tonight. Sleep in my bed with me and let me just hold you." Regina brushed her cheek with her knuckles. "And then tomorrow night, we will have our very first date; one that doesn't consist of fighting monsters, searching for people or saving anyone."

Emma chuckled and just nodded her consent and approval. "So no sex…"

"Not tonight." Regina hoped to hell she could keep that promise. That last time, in her vault, she had been rushed into it and in retrospect she had sworn shortly after; that it had been a mistake and that something like that would not happen again the next time. It was a dream come true that the next time it was going to be with Emma Swan, and the woman meant too much to her to just cheapen it by treating it as if there was an itch that needed scratching. She wanted more than just the woman's body; she wanted everything from the savior and she was offering the same in return.

"Just cuddling?" It already sounded far more appealing than it did a few seconds ago and Regina chortled.

"If you think you can manage your libido."

"Ohhh…" Emma guffawed in challenge. "Alright Mayor Hot Pants, if I managed to survive all your snug pencil skirts and half buttoned blouses, which I have to wonder now whether you wore just to drive me crazy. What's one more night?"

Regina rolled half on top of her and kissed her soundly. "Good. Now shall we retire to bed, Emma?"

Emma smiled up at the tempting queen and said, "Lead the way, Your Majesty."

Regina smirked at that and decided in this context, she rather liked her title being used. Grabbing Emma's hand she pulled her up and led her out of the room toward the staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This was a good chapter. I haven't decided if I am just going to end this story here and then write the Swan Queen Sexy Times in another story (kind of like a deleted scene) or if I am adding another chapter. There will be at least one more chapter to this story and it WILL have sexual content.

* * *

Emma and Regina had spent that first night cuddling in Regina's bed, laughing and chatting about sleeping positions, snoring and who they thought might hog the blankets, which incidentally they both thought might be Regina. They happily drifted off to sleep after sharing each other's breath and succeeding in keeping things light with mild yet meaningful kisses.

The next evening, they had their first real date. They didn't cause a stir at first when they walked into the New Mexican restaurant in town because it was never odd for the sheriff and the mayor to be seen together nowadays. However, eyebrows rose in question at their demeanor whilst sitting at their table, seeming more than friendly and it wasn't until Emma offered Regina a bite of her dish and the mayor took it with a coy glance that the other patrons took notice immediately that something was indeed different between the two women. Like wildfire, word had spread across town by late breakfast the next day and that is how the former Princess of the White Kingdom, and the mother of the sheriff, found out.

She was sipping a cup of coffee at Granny's Diner, perusing the newspaper and rocking Neal in his portable bouncer, which Red had made space for on the counter.

"I tell you. They were CHUMMY looking, if you catch my drift." Mary Margaret heard somewhere over her shoulder. Ah, the gossip in this town. She wondered who the poor souls were at the center of such attention.

"Well who didn't see this coming? Do you think the mayor and sheriff are sleeping together already then?"

The pixie cut haired brunette sputtered her coffee and turned around abruptly with eyes and mouth open as far as they could go. The two patrons looked uncomfortable and quickly apologized and moved to a table in the back. Mary Margaret turned around and pulled her phone out to txt her husband.

[X]

Emma Swan was a coward. Not with all things. She could stare magical monsters in the eye, battle curses and bad guys and she would gladly do that now instead of watching her parents walk closer toward her desk. They had been staring at her for a good two minutes and then talking to one another. They knew. She knew they knew and had actually hoped they would find out by others because she had _had_ this talk with them before, one too many times; the talk where she defended Regina. The relationship between the former Evil Queen and her parents had improved beyond expectations, however, she did not suspect that it had improved so much that they would be fine with their daughter dating a woman who had tried to kill them, repeatedly.

"Hi honey," her mom smiled. "Can we talk?"

It was tempting to say she was busy, but Emma wasn't _that_ big of a coward. Now that the situation presented itself, there was no time like the present to have this conversation. She wasn't ashamed to be with Regina; she was quite proud actually.

"Sure." The blonde sheriff plopped the manila file folder on the desktop and crossed her arms. "Shoot."

Her father narrowed his eyes at her and his lips quirked and to his wife he revealed, "She knows we know."

Mary Margaret squinted at her husband, studied her daughter and then gasped. "You DO know we know about… you know what."

Emma wanted to laugh, but she held back the humor that was so close to the surface. "What? I know you know about you know what concerning you know _who_, you mean?"

"Emma Swan!" her mother huffed in exasperation and plunked herself into the guest chair beside the Sheriff's desk. "Why didn't you tell us?" David went to his desk and rolled his chair over to sit beside his wife.

"Truthfully? I was dreading it."

"Well, Emma," David blinked leaning forward encouragingly, "You know you can always come talk to us. Tell us anything."

"Anything?" Emma leaned forward and in a teasing manner said, "Like what a good kisser you know _who_ is and that she doesn't hog the blankets like I first thought?" She wasn't sure why she was proceeding in this bedeviling way but was entertained by her mother's look of shock first and then scrunched up facial expression of discomfort.

"Okay, maybe not _everything."_ Mary Margaret returned with an equally mischievous glare, "Unless you'd like _me_ to divulge your father's and my _bedroom secrets."_ This comment earned Mary Margaret a sudden disgusted open-mouth glare from her daughter and a loud, uncomfortable clearing-of-the-throat coughing from David and it pulled a deeply satisfied grin from the woman reputed to have been "pure as the driven snow".

"That's messed up," Emma retorted simply.

"So was not telling us that you and Regina were… you know." David watched his wife cross her arms, much like his daughter right now and he marveled at how they had been separated Emma's entire life and yet sometimes, you could just tell they were mother and daughter.

"Just out of curiosity, then, what would you guys have done… if I had told you?" Emma's eyes darted between both her parents and she saw them falter and share a look of uncertainty and then David spoke up.

"We would have been a little… shocked. I suppose we just figured things were going well with Hook." He blinked in confusion. "Weren't things going well with Hook?"

"I wasn't in love with him. I cared for him a great deal but it wasn't that overwhelming true love that you two share. I wanted it to be, badly, but it just wasn't." She watched Mary Margaret and David smile at each other and join hands. "I realized that I do feel that way about Regina though…" Emma took deep breath and smiled in spite of herself. "… and I have for a while now."

"I know," Mary Margaret admitted, surprising both Emma and David.

"You could have filled me in," Emma blasted but with no bite.

"What was I supposed to say?" Mary Margaret switched glances between the two sheriffs in her family. "Sweetheart, I think you have a thing for my at-one-time Evil stepmother?" At Emma's wince, Snow was adamant and insistent to make her feeling known quickly. "WHO is NOT my stepmother anymore and has not been since my father died! SO don't even think THAT is a hindrance or an obstacle. Regina is my _friend,_ no familial connection exists. Then Snow giggled and looked at Emma meaningfully, "…yet."

Emma's head whipped up and David couldn't help but turn away in a smile.

"Well, I see even THIS can't thwart your plans to MARRY me off to somebody." Emma scowled leaning forward and hunching her arms on her desk.

"We only want to see you happy, sweetheart," David cheered and he squeezed Mary Margaret's hand, "…like your mother and I are."

Secretly, she wanted that too; had always wanted it with someone, but felt so many times that something like that wasn't in the cards. Emma Swan desperately wanted that with Regina, but she wasn't going to push and she did not need a piece of paper to tell her she and Regina were in a committed relationship. She had finally found her true love connection with the Evil Queen, of all people, and she only wanted to see them flourish and strengthen in this as they have with practically everything else.

"I do too. But I imagine Regina is…" she looked at her mother importantly and a little sensitively, maybe, uncertain how this subject would be received. "… a little skittish where marriage is concerned…" To her credit, Mary Margaret pursed her lips but then nodded sympathetically and Emma was relieved and proud of her mother for understanding. "So please, just, don't plan the wedding just yet, okay?"

Her parents shared an agreeable look and then gazed at her affectionately. "Okay, honey," promised her mother putting her hand over hers supportively.

"Will do." David brightly grinned, "Though you're going to have to cut us some slack here."

"What do you mean," their daughter asked them and Mary Margaret took no time to explain and rather gleefully.

"What do we mean? Emma… the tables are turning! She was my former Evil Stepmother! Now I get to be the Evil _Mother-in-law!"_ At Emma's raised eyebrows, Mary Margaret's head shook with correction, "Someday… maybe… hopefully…"

Emma shook her head watching her father rub his hands together in eagerness, ready to torment their hopefully soon-to-be-maybe-sorta daughter-in-law.

"This is going to be fun," David chuckled while nodding his head in absolute certainty.

_My parents are nuts._

"You Charmings are being _so_ un-charming, right now." Emma shook her head, her lips nearly hurting with the smile it was trying to keep in as she observed her parents high-fiving each other. _Poor Regina._

[X]

"No Sweetheart," Regina corrected with a smile for her son as she readjusted the position of the carrot and took the knife from him. "This is how you julienne the carrots. Hold the knife like this." She demonstrated as she expertly sliced the carrot into thin slices and then with skillful quickness she sliced the carrot slices all into thin, long, even strips.

"I don't know why I have to learn to julienne carrots. Can't I just chop it all up and cook it?"

Regina chuckled, "Well, I suppose you could but the best way to cook vegetables is evenly." Teaching her son to cook had become a regular occurrence in the last few months and she always made sure that they cooked together at least once during the week. "It's good that you are learning to cook. It's important to me that you learn to take care of yourself and that you don't expect some woman to do it for you."

Henry smirked with a knowing sidelong glance. "So in other words, you don't want me to turn out like one of those Enchanted Forest creeps who think his woman is his slave and servant."

Regina guffawed. "I never thought you would. But… now that you mention it," the brunette gave her son a square look, her eyes flashing in good natured ridicule, "Hell no."

Henry smiled genuinely and when he began chopping again he crinkled his brow and broached the subject on his mind. "So… you and Ma."

"Mm." Regina sounded as she checked the oven temperature and when she was satisfied it was hot enough she opened the door and slid the pan containing the whole chicken she had rubbed down with spices, positioning it directly in the middle before closing the door again. She leaned against the counter beside him and probed, "Are you still okay with that?"

He finished with the carrots, receiving a nod of approval from the chef and replied, "Yeah. I think it's really awesome." He scooted the cutting board out of the way and matched his mother's leaning stance. "It puts my mind at ease that you guys are kissing each other now instead of trying to kill each other."

Regina snorted lowering her gaze nostalgically and gave a smiling shake of her head. "Yes, it is much nicer to kiss the woman instead of trying to kill her." She smirked and pointedly looked at her son who was nearly as tall as she was. "Emma _never_ made for an easy target." They both chuckled at that.

"In a way, it's almost as if you two were meant to be together."

Henry had said it before and having said it again, she opened her mouth to reply, but what could she say? Regina had been happier in recent days than could ever remember being, except for when she brought Henry home as a baby for the first time. Looking at him now, she also had to add several other times, after he'd gone missing. Seeing her son always made her happy.

The doorbell rang and Regina started, her heart raced and her eyes sparkled and Henry took one look at her and laughed, "Oh my _God!_ You are so _gone_ over Ma."

"What? No." Regina denied, having her pride to consider.

Her denial only made her teenage son laugh harder. "Just remember, after dinner, I'm spending the night at Nick's. You and Ma have the whole house to yourself." Mouth agape, she watched as her son wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, looking very much like his biological mother. It was uncanny how much he and Emma were alike; she could see the family resemblance more now. Maybe she saw it before too but never let it reach her conscious thought.

The doorbell rang again and Henry was halfway out the door when he howled in laughter at her. "Mom, you're blushing again. Keep it. Ma'll probably think it's pretty."

Where had her 10 year old son gone and who was this tall know-it-all teen making fun of her? "Henry Daniel Mills, you're lucky I love you. Now, go let your mother in."

He was backing out the doorway with an over exaggerated display of air kisses which had Regina rolling her eyes.

[X]

Emma wiped her mouth, with every taste bud dancing with pleasure. At first she was convinced that Regina used magic while she was cooking because every dish the woman made was flawless and delicious. When she had joked about it, she had to smile as Regina stared at her, eyes wide in shock as if the cook was offended Emma would even suggest such a thing. She learned two new things then. Regina did not use magic while cooking and Emma wanted to eat the woman up too, she was so irresistible. She really owed Bartender Charlie a debt of gratitude for calling her to come pick up an intoxicated Regina from the Rabbit Hole.

"I can help," Emma moved to get up from her chair when she noticed belatedly that Regina was gathering their empty dishes to take to the kitchen.

"No, no, I've got it. It's only a few plates anyway." When Regina reached for her plate and it brought her and Emma closer they shared a smile, an intimate one, an incandescently cheerful smile and Emma almost reached a hand up to stroke her hip as Regina turned and headed toward the kitchen.

"Wow!" Henry's eyes goggled and a slow exultant grin spread on his face at his mothers' unconcealed feelings for one another. "Color Henry gone!" With that, he dropped his napkin on the table and raced to just outside the dining room where he picked up a backpack that seemed filled to the brim with stuff. "Video games, check. Strawberry licorice laces, check. Comic books, check."

"Pajamas?"

Henry's lips turned up and with a nod, "Check!"

"Clean underwear?" Emma couldn't resist. She watched Henry stop and then he placed both hands on his pelvis.

He shrugged, "These are clean," and when Emma shook her head and chuckled, he jokingly added, "…enough."

"Well do you need a ride, kid? Let me get my keys."

"No, no, no!" Henry gently pushed Emma's shoulders back down. "I've got my bike and it's still bright out. You need to stay here and set the _mood_. Get your groove on, Ma."

Emma guffawed, "The mood? My groove?"

"Yeah. No offense Ma, but I lived with you for a year remember? You move too slowly."

"What? Excuse me?"

"Of course, now I know why though. It's because none of those dates were Mom, huh?"

Sometimes Emma literally hated how perceptive her son was. "Regina was right. I miss you being 10 years old."

"Nah, I'm a lot less needy now."

"Henry, I don't think I would ever have used the word 'needy' to describe you."

"Still… now that I'm older and wiser, you'll appreciate my consideration for your needs," he gestured between Emma and the kitchen.

"Our _needs?" _Emma didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the direction this conversation was going. She knew that Henry and Regina didn't freely talk about this kind of stuff like Emma and Henry did, but she couldn't help but laugh at how appalled Regina might be.

Thinking of the woman seemed to make her appear and she entered with three plates and a freshly baked peach pie and surprise etched onto her face when she saw their son dashing around madly for things to shove into his backpack.

"Where are you going?" The brunette mother directed this at Henry as she placed the stacked plates down and then the pie.

"I'm outtie, Mom."

"You're what?" Regina glanced from him to Emma who bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing and shrugged. "But what about dessert?"

That seemed to wake Henry out of his hurry, "Oh, I'm sorry, Mom. Here." He took Regina by the hand and guided her to sit down in her chair, slung his backpack on behind him, took the cake knife and gently cut a piece of pie and placed it onto a plate. Then, he did the same with another piece. He served one plate to Emma and then served the other to Regina, who still seemed a little bewildered. Then he looked them both over, bent and kissed Regina hard on the cheek and grabbed the pie plate with the rest of their dessert and said, "Nick, Ava and I thank you for this. Love you both." Henry headed for the door leaving Regina in utter shock and before he completely left, he gave Emma a thumbs up sign.

"BRING BACK MY PIE PLATE TOMORROW!" was all Regina managed to get out before Henry was gone.

Brown eyes moved from the front door to Emma who was snickering into her lap, her shoulders shaking mirthfully. When the blonde raised her gaze, those green eyes sparkled and her dimple denting her cheek deeply with her wide smile. Emma was beautiful. Regina always thought so; a person would have to be blind to not see the woman's appeal. However, when gladness radiated through the savior's facial features, she was positively stunning.

It was while reflecting on Emma Swan's favorable emotional and physical attributes that Regina's eyes started a slow appreciative descent down the savior's body and the corners of her mouth tilted up indecently.

Emma's lips parted and her throat began to dry from her rapid breathing, though try as she might to calm her excitement at the sheer perverse nature of Regina's smirking stare; it had turned from innocent to carnal at the flip of a switch. Emma felt sexual awareness fill the air between them as they seemed to share the same thought.

The blonde watched as the adorable older woman across the table from her grinned broadly and attempted to say something but she seemed to think better of it as she eyed the generous sliver of pie that Henry had cut for her. Emma looked down at her own with a slight grimace because she was not in the mood for pie all of a sudden. She was in the mood for Regina.

The former Evil Queen had been so well behaved these past nights when they shared the same bed, though the younger could tell that the brunette wanted her just as much and that the woman cared about their future so much, she didn't want to jeopardize it by pushing Emma. The only thing was Emma was ready to be pushed.

Regina stared at her dessert. This morning she had woken up in Emma's arms feeling safe, protected and extremely aroused. She had wanted to slip a curious hand beneath the savior's pajama top and straddle the woman's hips, kissing her and seducing her, but she held back. A few days had passed now since Emma's broke it off with the pirate and she seemed to have no regrets about it; was happy with her decision, and had made it very clear that she wanted a committed relationship with Regina, and these last few days had been so wonderful. They laughed, they talked, they cuddled and did things that couples did, and they also spent time together with Henry, and Regina was so delighted at how they felt like a little family. The mayor thought that her favorite moment was probably when they were watching a movie last night and Emma encouraged Regina to lay on her lap while Henry was lying on his stomach on the floor, watching. Emma was absently brushing her fingers through the mayor's dark hair while feeding her popcorn. Regina had loved the attention and Emma offhandedly commented that it seemed fitting that the Queen be doted upon. Even though it might have been a comment made in jest, it still made Regina feel more special than she had in a long time.

"Emma…"

"Regina…"

They both addressed each other at the same time and chuckled. "Sorry…" They both said again. "You go first…" again together.

Emma watched Regina, the former Evil Queen, who she personally knew to be tough as nails, put up a gesturing hand and chew on the inside of her cheek a bit awkwardly and that adoring look had eaten up Emma's control. "Regina, I don't feel much like dessert." At the brunette's raised eyebrows, the younger woman propositioned, "As a matter of fact there is only one thing I want to do right now?"

A slow sexy smile bloomed on the queen's lips and she and Emma shared a knowing look. "Thank Goodness, Miss Swan." They both pushed their chairs away from the table at the same time and got up, beaming at one another in sheer eagerness to be in each other's arms.

Though their bodies were humming with desire as they made their way slowly to one another, meeting midway along the table, they stood in front of one another close.

"So you don't mind if I use magic to transport us to the bedroom quickly?" Regina leaned in.

Emma bent forward as well and approved, "Not if you can also remove our clothing on the way up there. This once, I don't want to waste time, Regina."

"Not a problem." Their lips met in a sweet caress that gradually turned into heated urgency. Although Emma really didn't have to during a magical transportation, Regina instructed anyway, "Hold onto me, Miss Swan."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's shoulders and played with the dark hair at the back of her neck. "Always."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This chapter contains strong sexual content. Pretty much the whole chapter is Swan Queen Sexy Times with added sweetness and feelsm but feel I should warn you. This story really could end at Chapter 3 so if Swan Queen Sexy Time is not your thing, you need not read any further. However part of the original prompt was smut, so I am delivering, of course, I prefer "smuff" *(fluffy sweet smut). I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Regina had not _poofed_ them directly into her bedroom naked as Emma had originally wanted, but left them clad in their underthings; their clothes folded neatly on the chaise lounge besides their embracing forms, bodies flush against one another. She clearly remembered the look of awe and longing that the blonde had worn when she had modeled her favorite blue bra and panty set, and she was deeply pleased and excited to find that same look on the sheriff's face now.

"Oh my God," Emma fingered the nylon straps in awe, her eyes lustfully ogling the fancy fabric that held the Queen's voluptuous taut tipped orbs and she gulped. "I…" Emma was so astounded by how sexy Regina looked that she couldn't think of anything else to say except, "I've been thinking about this lingerie set since I first saw it on you." Emma's gaze dipped into the hollow of Regina's cleavage. "You wore it again." Her green eyes darkened with lust, "…for me."

The queen enjoyed the undisguised desire that shone through the depths of the savior's arresting eyes. She had a feeling that Emma was a very passionate woman and looked forward to what they would be like together in bed. Reaching down, the older woman lifted Emma's hand in hers and brought it eagerly to her breast. Licking her lips, Regina slipped her other hand behind Emma's nape and gently pulled Emma down for a kiss, swallowing the younger woman's gasp while she squeezed Emma's hand over her.

"Yes, Emma. Touch me." The older woman's nipple beaded into Emma's palm and their tongues slid sexily against one another's. "Feel what you do to me," Regina breathed and pushed herself close. Wanting to touch the savior, she moved the hand that had encouraged Emma to fondle her, over the blonde's hip to cup and knead Emma's shapely bottom.

"Unngh…" Emma moaned driving her tongue in a quicker rhythm into the queen's mouth loving how she was being groped by Her Majesty and she further showed her appreciation by rocking herself into Regina sensually. They mayor responded by moving slightly giving Emma her hip to grind against. The blonde sheriff could not remember the last time she was this turned on and wanting more. "Regina…"

"The bed, Emma."

Emma swallowed Regina's heated moans and began pulling the woman toward the bed and when she felt the back of her legs hit the side, she immediately dragged Regina down with her, and they twisted and squirmed until they were lying in the middle of the huge expanse with Regina sitting astride her and Emma's fingers fisted in the back of Regina's dark hair to hold the woman still for her mouth's exploration.

When Emma's lips wandered to the older woman's neck, gently sucking and licking, Regina sobbed into her ear, "Emma… it feels so good… _yes…"_

She felt Regina reposition herself atop her, moving her leg in between Emma's.

"Do you know how long I have wanted you here like this, Emma?" Emma was beyond aroused. Her vision was suddenly hazy with desire and her excitement was pooling at the apex of her thighs.

Regina sucked at the younger woman's pulse point where Emma was sure a darkening hickey was already forming, but she didn't care. Regina was marking her and she was proud and glad of it.

Emma lifted shaky hands to unclasp Regina's bra, but lost her concentration as the brunette's insistent lips seized Emma's, dipping her tongue into her mouth and staking its claim.

"So sweet," Regina groaned approvingly nipping the blonde's bottom lip. From the first moment they had met on her walkway, Regina was drawn to Emma's mouth. The way it was shaped, how it smiled at her, offering a tentative "Hi". Of course there were plenty of times that she had wanted to gag that mouth; to shut it up and keep it from talking, or smirking smugly at her. She had often wondered what talents Emma Swan's mouth possessed and it thrilled her that tonight she was going to find out and take an insane amount of pleasure in making it cry out in fiery passion.

She smiled against Emma's sternum as she placed gentle kisses between the woman's surging peaks, cupped her and then thumbed Emma's aching nipples through the cotton. The fabric only enhanced the sensation and Emma brought both hands down to breathlessly palm the Queen's curvaceous behind, instinctively grinding Regina's slickness against her thigh.

Feeling how hot and wet the queen was through her underwear, drove Emma crazy with need and she was close to just throwing all care to be gentle and seductive out the door and flip Regina onto her back and take what she wanted, hard and rough. Her mind screamed that this was their first time but her body defied her and demanded that it wanted Regina's release, either all over her fingers or her face.

Regina was having other ideas, however and she was rocking herself against Emma's leg. Regina knew she had a tendency to be selfish, usually thinking of her needs first, especially when it came to sex. She was a very sexual person and usually took what she wanted, and Emma was so astoundingly enchanting that the mayor was getting off just having the sheriff beneath her. She would definitely take care of Emma, but her body was screaming for her nearing climax.

Reaching back she slipped a hand at the crook of Emma's knee to adjust it in a more perfect position to grind against and when she found her spot, she smiled demurely and licked her lips. Emma's parted in response and her hands went to Regina's hips as the brunette smeared her excitement against Emma's flesh.

"Fuck, Regina."

"I am, dear. I am." Regina naughtily lifted an eyebrow and reached behind her unclasping her bra. "Is this what you were trying to do a moment ago?" The bra dropped and Emma's breathing quickened as the queen's rounded breasts with their taut dusky nipples spilled out. "Did you want to see me, darling?"

_Now she's calling me "darling". Jesus H. Christ! _Emma was fairly certain she had never heard Regina use that term of endearment for anyone before and to know she was using it now for her made her heart swell.

"See you. Touch you." Emma grinned wickedly at the older woman then, "Taste you."

From Regina's quick and sharp intake of breath, Emma was gratified that her flirtatious teasing was lustily serving its purpose: exciting the enchanting woman that was erotically, and so enthusiastically, humping her leg.

"Then please do, Emma. I _want_ your mouth on me. Now."

The Queen's command was absolute and who was Emma to deny her, the blonde thought, as she rose up a little to take the swelling flesh into her mouth, moaning at the feel of a beaded tip against her tongue. Regina was delicious. Her nimble tongue circled it with its firm tip and followed tenderly whipping it back and forth. Sucking on Regina heartily as the older woman started moving faster against her leg, Emma felt the brunette clutch her head wildly, panting louder and faster.

Emma leaned on a crooked elbow and grabbed Regina around the back so she could continue her mouth's assault first on one breast and then the other, finally tearing her mouth away with a pop to watch her. Regina's hips moved faster, pressing more firmly against Emma's thigh.

"_UHH! YES! EMMA!" _ Regina's hips were jerking against her and Emma felt even more slippery warmth on her thigh and she literally sobbed against Regina's breast as the Queen came brilliantly.

_Holy shit! Holy SHIT! _Emma continually swore in her head while watching Regina bump and grind herself to her orgasm's completion which honestly was the sexiest thing she had ever witnessed and Emma was no shy virgin. If Regina could stir her up this intensely while pleasing herself, she thought they would only be more explosive together.

The brunette collapsed, happily sated with her sex still twitching. "Thank you, Miss Swan. You were perfect." She breathed and sighed into the blonde's neck, causing Emma to chuckle and stroke her back admiringly.

"I didn't do anything… yet." That last word was a promise.

Regina rose up and looked down at her lovingly, "I assure you, Emma. Knowing it was _you_ was the most exciting part." The younger woman felt the mayor caress her cheek with a knuckle and sweetly place a tender kiss on her eyelids, the tip of her nose and then her lips.

The mayor licked the bottom of Emma's lip, persuading the blonde's tongue to come out and play and when it did Regina sucked on it gently. "So delectable, Miss Swan. I wonder whether all of you tastes just as delicious," Regina flirted.

"Oh my God…," Emma muttered as the brunette crept languorously down her body.

"You are gorgeous, Emma. I meant what I said. Having you underneath me is such a thrill." The brunette settled between her legs and ran a teasing fingertip lightly along Emma's slit through her damp cotton panties.

Affording a glance down at the provocative older brunette, what she saw turned Emma on immensely. The look of sheer sexual avidity on Regina's face had Emma bolting into a sitting position and dragging Regina up for an unexpectedly rough carnal kiss. Her tongue forcing its way into Regina's mouth, stealing her breath away, and even though she knew what Regina's intentions were – to bring Emma's body to a crowning point with her tongue – they were put on a back burner because Emma suddenly wanted Regina like she had never wanted anything else in her life.

"You drive me _crazy_, Regina. I bet you knew that. You always have."

Emma picked Regina up and flipped her onto her back, ignoring the huffy protest from the queen who had had her heart set on tasting the savior.

"MISS SWAN!"

"_Yes. _Say it again."

"What?"

"I've learned I like it when you call me _darling_, and I love it when you call me Emma, especially when you're about to come. But _never_ completely stop calling me _Miss Swan."_ Emma slipped her fingers through Regina's swollen, slick folds and brushed the queen's clit in slow light circles as a test. Regina gasped and immediately bucked her hips letting Emma know that she liked it, however when Emma changed to long strokes sliding hotly from the twitching nub to near the older woman's entrance, Regina whimpered loudly, caught her bottom lip between her teeth and clutched at Emma's shoulders. With an upward thrust of her hips, Emma's finger was almost swallowed by the queen's hot quivering opening.

Emma smiled torturously. "Do you want me inside you, Your Majesty?" The blonde purposely traced the soft rim with a teasing fingertip.

"Emma…" Emma sucked and nibbled on her earlobe and then for good measure flicked it in time with her finger's teasing.

"Mmmm, if my tongue were down here right now, this is exactly what I would do." Emma's whisper ignited Regina's desire for another release.

"Miss Swan…"

"Oh _yeah,"_ Emma poised two fingers at Regina's opening, "Say it again."

"Uhn… Miss Swan," Regina sobbed and then groaned as Emma penetrated her, knuckle deep, with two fingers. _"Yes!"_

Emma kissed the corners of Regina's mouth and when Regina's lips parted on a desperate moan, Emma brushed her thumb against the queen's engorged clit and Regina whimpered her approval with "Miss Swan" said over and over.

With each thrust and thumb stroke, Regina's sighs turned to loud panting and her back arched and her body met Emma's every plunge. The brunette felt the coiling tension in her belly reach its zenith and her eyes hazed with lust, beckoning Emma to increase her hand's speed and force.

"Regina, I want to hear you again. Now, come for me now." Emma began to flick and suck Regina's dark-tipped peak while her fingers were pressing harder and moving faster. When Emma's teeth grazed her nipple, Regina cried out and her velvety walls contracted, gripping the blonde's fingers that were deep inside her. "Oh God, I can feel you…" was all the younger woman could utter before the brunette crashed their lips together as her trembling climax overtook her.

Emma thought she would never tire of watching Regina orgasm. She was in awe of how the queen looked and felt, shuddering all around her. The complete pleasure that suffused the woman's entire body and how Regina grabbed at her, and the way she spoke to Emma, crying her name in pleasure.

As Regina was settling into orgasmic bliss, her limbs weakened and a smile grew on her face. Opening her eyes, she found Emma close, with a deeply satisfied grin. "Your beautiful, Regina."

Ordinarily, Regina would have a snappy comeback, but all she could think to do, all she wanted to do was draw the savior up into a tight hug, holding her to her, and after she did, they were locked in that embrace for several moments. The mayor reveled in Emma Swan breathing in her ear, hugging her back and she tenderly stroked the younger woman's back. _Mine_.

Emma raised her head with an elated spread of her lips. "All yours, Regina."

It took the queen a few moments to realize she spoke her thought out loud and when her face tinted an adorable shade of red, the blonde chuckled, brushing her lips against the queen's. "I'm all yours."

Regina recovered by turning them over so that she was on top again. "Now, Miss Swan, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?"

"You mean so thoroughly finger-fucked?"

There was a sparkle of mischief in Regina's brown eyes before she pretended to be appalled at Emma's language. "Miss Swan, you are in the presence of a _queen."_

"A queen who enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed doing it."

A small chortle escaped her lips as she dropped the pretense and caught Emma's lips between her own, her tongue coming out to taste the savior, which reminded her of her current intentions. "Well, it seems you have me at a disadvantage, Miss Swan. You know what I like and I have yet to discover what you enjoy." With a wave of her hand, Emma's bra disappeared.

"What? I hope I'm getting that back. That's my lucky bra."

"How fortunate for you, dear." Regina bent her head and laved Emma's rosy-tipped nipple fervently feeling it harden in her mouth. "You're about to get very, _very_ lucky."

The Queen's art of seduction was both exciting and intense, as she constantly switched between kissing Emma senseless and fondling Emma's breasts with a demanding mouth and eager fingers.

"Regina…" Emma rocked herself up against Regina's pinning body.

"Mmmm, Miss Swan…" Regina licked the seam of Emma's lips requesting entry while inquisitive fingers brushed against Emma's center through the cotton barrier of her panties. "So excited, dear."

"What do you expect, Your Majesty, when you allow me to watch you come twice like you did?" Emma held her face still to tell her, "_You_ did this to me, Regina."

A tenderness crossed Regina's features and she slowly slid down between Emma's legs. "Then you might want to hold on because that's not all I'm planning to do to you."

_Oh!_ The light in those brown eyes were naughty and sensual and Emma's heart began to palpitate faster as the older woman parted her thighs and slowly glided excited fingers over the dark wet spot covering Emma's slick heat. She gently pressed against Emma's sex through the fabric and Emma balled the bed spread in her hands.

The younger woman was everything Regina imagined she would be and more. The savior was a heady mix of alluring, gorgeous and sexy.

Hooking her fingers into the cotton waistband, Regina slowly pulled Emma's panties down past her hips and thighs, her senses hungrily feasting on the woman's soft curls and her womanly scent. Discarding the scrap of underwear off to the side she kissed her way down Emma's calf and then thigh, settling herself over Emma's mound, she made eye contact with the blonde as she placed feather light kisses on her soft curls.

She moved lower and savored the savior's wetness on her lips leaving a tender kiss over her slit. Keeping their eyes fastened on one another, Regina lifted the younger woman's legs, spreading her wider, smirked and swiped her greedy tongue broadly up along Emma's folds coating it in the savior's arousal.

"Uhhhng, Regina…"

The brunette was pleased with the younger woman's sighs of delight, especially when Emma moved her pelvis, longing for more, which Regina was only too happy to give her and so she delved deeper firming and curling her tongue.

When Regina wrapped her lips around Emma's swollen clit giving it gentle sucks, Emma's hips shot off the bed and Regina held her down and tongued it hotly causing Emma to moan and sigh her name repeatedly.

"Oh yes, Miss Swan. Give me what I want, darling."

She called her darling again, Emma mused and being called that while also getting licked urgently by the queen was pushing Emma closer to her impending release. She'd always wondered about the mayor's skills in bed and now she knew firsthand how talented the woman's mouth actually was; how fucking hot Regina Mills was.

With sure hands she buried them in dark hair as Regina's head bobbed against her, soft lips and tongue enticing her, making her breathe harder. She had suddenly wished she had tasted Regina off her own fingers before they had dried.

"And what is it that you want?" The blonde couldn't help but ask, though she was certain the obvious reason was to drive her crazy with need and watch her come hard.

Regina lifted her head, gazed at her affectionately, while fingering her clit to keep her close to climax and seriously answered, "Your pleasure. Your devotion."

Emma bent up, slightly surprising the queen and placed a palm on either side of the woman's head, smiling lovingly at her. "You have it. And so much more." Kissing her, Emma continued. "I'm yours, Regina. And you are _mine_. All mine." That statement was worth more than ten _I love yous_ in Emma's estimation. She had uttered "I love you" before but somehow her declaration to Regina felt so much more. She pushed back a wisp of dark hair to tuck behind the queen's ear and corrected after thinking about it, "…and Henry's." She placed their foreheads together. "You're all _ours_."

Regina had never felt so touched or so included. It made her eyes moist and her chest expand with the importance of what Emma was saying. All of a sudden it was as if a dam had broken and she was overcome with emotion. She shot up, pushing Emma down and kissing her thoroughly, hotly and emotionally.

The blonde tightly held the older woman and kissed her back with that same kind of fervent thankfulness to have finally found somewhere she belonged and whom she belonged with.

Then, as quickly as it happened, Regina was between her legs again driving her tongue through Emma's folds, pushing her up and over the crest toward her powerful release.

"Regina!" But the queen's only focus was to give Emma pleasure and she pressed her mouth more firmly into her until Emma was screaming her name and the sheriff's thighs were closing. "Regina! Uh… Oh my G-… _Regina!"_

The brunette was persistent and Emma was so delicious like this. In the next minute she was soothing Emma, kissing Emma's thighs softly and stroking soft hands up and down her body to massage her full lush breasts, running her fingers over tight hard nipples.

Emma's brain was frazzled after the mightiness of her orgasm and she murmured her thoughts in satisfied sighs and whispers.

Regina chuckled moving herself up Emma's luscious body until they were face to face, lips hovering over lips, "Did you just call me _babe_, Miss Swan? I assure you that no one has ever called me _babe_ and lived to tell the tale."

"I'm pretty sure no one's ever called you babe before at all, nor will anyone _ever_ from now on because you're mine, _Baaaabe_."

Regina wanted to feign offense or impropriety, but she couldn't help the huge grin spreading at Emma's possessiveness nor could she help feeling elated that they were finally involved romantically in an exclusive committed relationship.

Emma seemed to sense her sudden inability to express her feelings due to being so emotionally overwhelmed that the blonde sweetly smiled and turned both of them on their sides so that they were wrapped around each other evenly as she swore, "We belong together, Regina." Then between soft reassuring kisses, Emma vowed, "And now that we have finally gotten together, you just try getting rid of me."

That earned her a laugh from the Queen and Regina gathered her close. "I have never had much luck in that area, Emma. Thank goodness."

[X]

They had spent the night making love and slept for short periods between sessions when they couldn't help but touch each other into a fevered frenzy. By early morning, they had needed sustenance to fuel their sexual appetites. Regina marveled at the stamina they apparently had while together.

She had remembered the plates of peach pie sitting on the table and had transported both in a purple haze. Instead of eating them separately they chose to share them, so Regina sat, cross legged on the bed taking a bite and then the next forkful she would offer to Emma who was lying in front of her with her head and shoulders propped against the headboard, stoking Regina's thigh.

"Amazing."

"What is, Miss Swan?"

Emma's lips curled gleefully at the name. She didn't think she'd ever tire of hearing it said quite like that. "I don't think I've ever seen you sit Indian Style before," she accepted a morsel of pie, "…let alone doing it while completely naked."

Regina's joyful expression seemed to brighten the room even more if that were possible and she halted the bite of pie in front of her own lips, "I may be a Queen, but I'm still like every other woman." The fork disappeared into the brunette's mouth and she noticed Emma's eyes darken. Emma's hunger for her was shocking and thrilling all at once and Regina felt she could definitely get used to being so desired so often.

"You are and then you're not like any other woman I have ever met, Regina."

Regina opened her mouth to say something very close to a declaration of love but she wondered if it was too soon. She was never good at dealing with love; all her past experience with the emotion being fairly limited until Henry came along. She suspected that what she was feeling now, what she had been feeling for Emma for a long time now, was love. Should she say something? When was the right time to say these things? Instead she thought it and hopefully it showed. _I love you, Emma Swan. You're mine. _

She must have relayed something right because the blonde's hand that was caressing her thigh moved to take her hand and she dragged Regina to her for a thorough peach tasting kiss. "Tell me this isn't a dream."

Was it possible for the Queen to be this happy? She'd waited a long time for this. "Emma, if this is a dream, I don't want to be woken up."

"Me neither."

Regina extended a bite to Emma but the sliver of pie fell from the fork onto Emma's cleavage. The blonde snorted, "Don't act like you didn't plan that."

"I didn't. I think I've proven to you a few times over this night that I take what I want." Regina bent forward, "And when I want you in my mouth, Emma, I'll not need any tricks to get you there."

The way she said it had the desired effect as Emma's breasts heaved with her sudden shallow breathing and the blonde took the pie plate from her, setting it down on the side table, pointedly looked at the sweet sticky morsel on her breast, and then raised her eyebrow in challenge.

Emma was keenly aroused just by the momentary ravenous light in Regina's eyes as she felt the older woman engulf the pie into her mouth and then lapping at Emma's flesh to clean her off. The blonde worried her bottom lip between her teeth and squeezed her legs together as the pang of arousal shot through her system.

"Mmmm…" Regina chortled against her skin, then her tongue danced to a waiting nipple that was tightening the closer her mouth got. Emma was in awe of her body's response to Regina. The woman made her feel things she never had before.

Regina dipped her hand between Emma's stimulated thighs and pried them open for her touch. "Oh no, Emma. Open up to me, my love."

They both froze, realizing at the same time that Regina had used the L-word. Emma was the first to act, spreading her legs happily and pulling Regina down for a kiss, "Whatever you say, babe."

The scent of sex and the audible pants and sighs pervaded the room along with the sounds of wet excited flesh. Emma and Regina were massaging one another's slick folds and mewling with pleasure.

"Emma, yes, right there…"

"Uh! Inside, Regina, please? Two fingers inside. Unnngh! Yeah! Oh yeah…"

The sheriff's tantalizing finger moment over the mayor's twitching hooded sex slowed and staggered as her orgasm began to peak and she heard Regina whisper in her ear, "You are the most alluring and sensually stimulating person I have ever been with, Miss Swan. The sounds you make and the way you look, feel and taste," Regina smirked and erotically probed Emma's ear with the tip of her tongue in time with her fingers. "I doubt that I will ever get my fill of you, Emma." The queen's mouth drifted the corner of the savior's mouth. "No. I'll always want more."

Regina added another finger and Emma lurched forward, grinding herself against the brunette as her intense release coated the woman's hands. The queen laid back and watched the blonde in wonder as Emma peaked, falling even more in love with her.

[X]

The rain drops fell heavily, yet soothingly, outside the master bedroom while the savior and her queen cuddled in bed under the thin top sheet; Regina's dark head pillowed by the savior's ample bosom and Emma was stroking a comforting hand up and down her back, while she slept. Contemplating their first night of lovemaking, Emma beamed toward the ceiling remembering how gratifying it was to have Regina, hot, soft and intimately squirming underneath her mouth, knowing that she would forever be addicted to the queen's womanly silken folds, slippery against her tongue. She could almost taste her now and she reveled in the fact that she could certainly still smell her scent… everywhere.

With a show of tenderness, Emma gathered her close, sniffing the crown of her head and setting soft kisses at the older woman's hairline. She stirred from sleep, tiredly blinking her eyes and then stretching bringing her face up closer so the blonde took advantage and captured the older woman's lips with her own in a gentle caress.

"Mmmm…" Regina moaned and circled an arm lazily around Emma's neck holding her close and at her stretch's end, opened her lips instantly, inviting her lover's tongue to slip into her mouth. When it did, Regina welcomed it with an alluring swipe and Emma mewled in delight and admiration. "I can still taste myself on you, Emma."

"Well, it's understandable since it's the very last thing I did before you passed out on me." Emma bragged in exaggerated self-satisfaction. "I'm so _good_, I knocked you out."

Regina rose up on a bent elbow to stare down in mock surprise. "Gloating is such an unbecoming trait, Miss Swan." The queen sneered with her signature raised eyebrow and quipped, "You are a _Charming_ after all."

"Ah… I am a Charming by nature, but a Swan by nurture and even you must admit that you are highly impressed, and were absolutely satisfied, with my _Swan Dive!"_ The blonde indecently wiggled her eyebrows and Regina couldn't hold back the hearty chuckle escaping her lips.

"My aren't we quite proud of ourselves."

"You bet! I had Your Majesty so worked up; I think I have nail marks on the backs of my ears to prove it."

"Hmm… sorry about that." Regina barely remembered how out of control she had gotten from Emma's oral ministrations but she did recall clenching the side of the woman's head as her hips had jerked as Regina had reached that climactic crescendo and all she could do was hold on to Emma as she was plunged into sensual bliss. She remembered pushing more of herself instinctively toward Emma's mouth, desperately wanting to be one with her and the blonde verbally encouraged her with audible moans and words like, "Yes, babe, fuck yes" and "I love it." The last thing she remembered before she blacked out, happily, was Emma grabbing her hands away from her head and holding them, clasped tightly, in hers as she continued licking and kissing her thighs as Regina calmed and slipped into unconsciousness.

The mayor looked down at Emma and let her gaze roam down the woman's praiseworthy form, admiring her smooth creamy breasts, where she placed a single kiss of worship to each nipple and then let her chin rest on Emma's chest. She assessed the woman under her, pondering what their next step would be.

"What?" Emma probed.

"What."

"Why are you looking at me like I'm a Sudoku?"

"A what?"

"You know… one of those number puzzles in boxes and… nevermind."

Emma noticed that Regina was staring at her with one of her blinking frowns like Emma had just grown another head. _Gorgeous!_ Emma moved and adjusted them so that they were holding one another on their sides and that they were regarding each other eye to eye. "You know I know when you're lying…"

"Ah yes," Regina's hand slipped down the human lie detector's back tracing her curvaceously soft ass cheek, "… your super power."

The savior nodded slightly, "… so don't even try. What's wrong?"

Regina bristled, "Nothing is wrong, Miss Swan. As a matter of fact, everything is _right_. Really… so… very… right." Regina grimaced. "That rarely ever happens to me. I'm quite out of my element here." She touched her nose to Emma's and said quietly, "I'm almost expecting you to disappear suddenly or something."

"Not a chance, Regina. This is happening. I'm here to stay. We are together."

"We are together."

"Hell yes, we're together! It's me and you, babe."

Regina smiled at that. "I don't want to like being called _babe_, but I think I secretly do. It sounds so… motorcycle gangish."

Emma snorted. "You need to get out of Storybrooke more." Because old habits died hard, old insecurities began to resurface and Emma felt that young rejected orphan in her crave stability and a yearning to be loved. "You want this too, right? I mean… things have been so good… awesome… I've loved spending time with you and feel like..." She found her lover crinkling her brow and then as if realization dawned Regina's expression softened as Emma continued, "… I finally fit somewhere… "

The younger woman was silenced with fluffy full lips which moved and brushed over hers lovingly. "That's because you _do! _Oh, Emma. I want you. This is your place." The brunette gathered the younger woman close. "With me and Henry." They kissed again and Regina burst out quite abruptly, "This is insane, but I don't care if it's too fast. I feel like we have wasted enough time." Regina leaned back a little and commanded, rather regally, "I want you moved in by the end of next week."

The blonde goggled and the queen in her arms was not finished stating her demands, "You will sleep here _with me._ This will become _our_ bedroom and I will make room for you _here_. This will be your home as much as it is mine. I will even allow you to bring that rattling bucket of bolts with you." Emma abandoned her complete shock for an eye-roll at Regina's usual dig at her beloved Volkswagen bug. Then the magnitude of what Regina was saying both surprised her and thrilled her because it was exactly what she wanted.

"This is all… moving fast and yet… not."

"Yes, I know." The older woman huffed incredulously and shook her head in disbelief. "I've never shared my space with anyone, aside from Henry and I am sure there may be times I want to kill you."

Emma quirked her bottom lip up with a shrug and quipped, "So it will be just like _normal_ for us."

Regina swallowed her smile and further disclosed, "I'm not easy to get along with…"

Emma snorted again and Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I usually like things one way, _my_ way."

"Preaching to the choir, but you know that _that's _not happening all the time."

Regina scowled at her. "And I anticipate that we will be arguing a good amount of the time."

"But the make-up sex will be _legendary!"_ Emma tipped her eyes up for emphasis and added. "I promise, babe, that after I piss you off, I will _Swan Dive_ the hell out of you as many times as you want until you pass out."

"Hmmm," Regina smiled shaking her head at the savior's probable half seriousness; she knew Emma was trying to be funny but she was fully confident that Miss Swan would make good on her promise and Regina had to admit… the woman was extremely skilled between her legs. "How can I resist such an offer?"

"You can't. And I accept." Emma kissed her soundly and then lifted her eyebrow defiantly, "Now here are _my _demands."

Regina was not prepared for negotiations as her agape expression implied. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Queen Hot Stuff. You want all _this,"_ Emma gestured to her own body, "…sleeping next to you and available to your eyes and hands at night, I've got a few conditions."

"Such as?"

"I like grilled cheese sandwiches. You know it, I know you know it and I know you know how to make it."

"You want me to make you Grilled Cheese Sandwiches, Miss Swan?" Regina was nearly snickering in disbelief. Out of all the requests Emma could make, that one was the furthest from Regina's mind.

"No. I know how to grill a cheese sandwich. I just want to make sure you know that my food comes with me. I want a small spot in your refrigerator to keep my cheap, processed, single plastic wrapped orange cheese slices in." At Regina's twisted look of disgust Emma bit back her laughter. "I don't like gouda, swiss or even brie in my grilled cheese. I like plain old American gooey cheese. And now that we have mentioned processed foods, you'll have to get used to maybe seeing a _Slim Jim_ or two laying around the kitchen."

Regina had seen the blonde eat one of those long thin sausage treats before. "Miss Swan, you…"

"… eat like a child. I know. I like it."

Verbally sparring like this, Emma was starting to get a little hungry for the Queen again. She pulled her closer and squeezed her ass and then moved her knee to the apex of Regina's thighs nudging the most intimate part of her.

The mayor gasped drew Emma in closer and pressed their foreheads together. "Is… OH… there anything else?"

"No… we'll make it up as we go, Regina." The older woman switched positions and sat astride the savior and moved herself over Emma, grinding their bodies together, fighting for control and Emma gladly gave it up to her because she loved when the Queen was exhilarated in taking what she wanted and giving Emma pleasure.

"So," Regina hovered her face over Emma's and brought both hands up to caress the savior's cheeks with the backs of her fingers, "By the end of this week."

"Maybe even sooner."

**THE END**


End file.
